Dragon & Vampire
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: Retelling of Rosario. That's basically it, using some familiar OCs. Rating will change later on.
1. Flame & Vampire!

Techniques:** "ABC"**

English/Other Languages: _"ABC"_

Thoughts: _'ABC'_

* * *

Episode 1: **Flame + Vampire!**

A small school bus was driving down the road, with only the driver and two passengers in the back. He was a young man with spiky black hair styled like horns with red streaks, deep blue eyes and light-tanned skin. He was in a green blazer, white shirt, red necktie and khaki pants. He was resting his head in the lap of a girl. Her skin was almost as white as freshly-fallen snow and her eyes shared the same blue color as the boy's. She also wore a green blazer but with a pleated skirt and white thigh-highs instead.

"Whoever thought up the color scheme for this uniform should've hung himself," the youth groaned.

"I know you don't like the uniform, Onii-sama…" the white-haired girl placated, "But we must bear with it."

"You two should know," the bus driver called, "Yōkai Academy isn't a safe place. You can actually die if you're not careful."

"We'll take our chances," the boy shrugged, "Thanks for caring though."

"Any reason for attending?" the driver asked.

"We were bored back home," he replied. "We graduated from our old school early, and need a challenge."

The bus driver smirked, "Better be careful of what you wish for, boy…"

* * *

Getting off the bus, the boy and girl started walking down the forest trail. The trees were dead, the sky was strangely yellow and there was no sign of life.

"Geez, this place is so...void," the boy frowned.

"It's different from what we know…" the girl agreed.

"Whatever, let's get to this place already before we're late for the opening ceremony," he dismissed. They began walking, hand in hand, as they travelled the dreary path…

"LOOK OUT!"

They had no time to react as they were knocked down by an incoming bike, knocking them and the rider over.

"I'm sorry," the rider apologized, "My anemia acted up again." It was a girl, with long, bubblegum-pink hair, bright green eyes and seemingly-perfect skin. She was dressed in the girls' uniform and she wore a black choker with a silver cross with an eye-like ruby in it, attached to a chain.

"Um…no problem," the boy blushed, captured by the girl's cuteness. The white-haired girl noticed and poked his face, swirling a finger on his cheek while blushing. "It's not every day I get run over by a cute girl." He looked down and realized his hand resting on the girl's thigh, causing her to involuntarily moan.

"Sorry," He apologized. He was bleeding from the side of his head.

"Oh, no," she gasped, "You're bleeding!" She pulled out a napkin, getting close to Leon as she trembled. "Your blood...I can...smell it..."She fell into his arms,

"It's happening again..."

"Hey, what are you..." the boy sweat-dropped.

"I'm sorry..." the girl interrupted as she inched closer to his face, "I can't help myself because...I'm a Vampire!" She then bit down on his neck.

CHUU~!

"YIKES!" the boy flinched before he was pulled back by the white-haired girl, glaring daggers at the pinkette.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl apologized, "I lost control of myself! I won't do it again, I promise! My name's Moka! I'd never dream of doing anything like that...if I weren't..."

"Onii-sama…is mine," the girl proclaimed in a low voice, her eyes glowing threateningly.

"Yuki, it's OK," the boy called, "It…doesn't hurt all that bad, actually. Just got caught off-guard." The girl, known as Yuki, relaxed somewhat but kept on guard towards the Vampire. "Sorry about my sister," he apologized, "Yuki here is pretty protective of me. I'm Yūji; Fudō Yūji. It's nice to meet another friendly face."

"So, um... Do you not like Vampires?" Moka asked.

The brother and sister looked at each other before Yūji looked to Moka, "You're the first Vampire we've met, actually, so we can't really say we don't like you. Besides, you seem like a nice girl."

Moka beamed, "Oh, I'm glad! Then we can all be friends! I was worried because I'm new here!" She ran to fetch her bike and started pedaling, "Nice to meet you, Yūji-kun, Yuki-chan! Let's all talk again after the commencement ceremony!"

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, to Yōkai Academy!" the teacher greeted. She was a very pretty woman with short strawberry-blond hair, a spaghetti strap top and a short skirt. She sported a pair of cute glasses on her face and parts of her hair looked like cat ears. What really got his attention was the tail that was swinging behind her. The woman seemed bright and cheerful. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Nekonome Shizuka! As I'm sure you all know...this is a school for monsters!" She then drew a pointer and explained her diagrams on the board, "Now, like it or not, Humans run the world. For us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist peacefully with them! And that's the mission of this school: living peacefully with the human world!"

_'I hope the rest of the staff is as cheerful as her,'_ Yūji mused. Next to him was his sister Yuki, sitting silently. She was ignoring the looks of endearment and want from some other students.

"But sensei," another kid growled. He had long brown hair that reached his neck and some piercings on his face. "Can't we just eat the humans? I could start with the cute girls." Yūji and Yuki looked at the guy, both of them glaring.

"Sorry, but that's no good!" Nekonome-sensei smiled, acting like nothing was said. "All the faculty members and fellow students are monsters just like you. This school exists behind a special barrier so no humans have ever seen it. Well, seen it and lived anyway."

_'Just like what Mom said,'_ Yūji thought.

"I'm sorry!" a voice said as the door slid opened. "I got lost in the halls after the welcoming ceremony…and…sorry I'm late!"

"Ara, that's alright," Nekonome-sensei smiled at the student. "Just take whatever empty seat you find."

The siblings looked to see who had come in and their eyes widened. It was the Vampire that they'd met this morning! Suddenly all the boys stood up from their seats, save for the two freshmen, gaping as they saw the beautiful Moka trying to find her seat.

"So cute..."

"That hair..."

"I want to embrace her!"

"No way that's a disguise," one of the boys drooled. "She's just too…"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the collected boys roared.

_'Well, look who it is,'_ Yūji mused. "Sup, Bubblegum?"

"Hm?" Moka blinked as she turned to see who addressed her. "Yūji-kun? It's you!" she cheered as she jumped forward and trapped him in a tight embrace. Yūji couldn't help but laugh at the way she greeted her first friend here, although the other boys in class weren't amused.

"Huh? Who is that guy?"

"How does he get a hug from her?"

"That little bastard!"

* * *

After homeroom, Moka wanted to explore the school and its contents. With nothing to do, Yūji and Yuki escorted her as the trio continued on their merry way.

"This place is amazing!" Moka marveled.

"Yeah, the inside is much more pleasing than the outside," Yūji nodded.

As the three freshmen were walking through the school, Yūji noticed that the students around them were staring at them. Well, staring at Moka that is. He also noticed that Moka's beauty didn't just attract male attention, but women were also entranced by Moka's beauty. Wherever they went, jaws dropped at the sight of the pretty Vampire, not that she seemed to notice. Moka herself simply thought that she was plain and uninteresting.

"Wow, what a cutie!"

"What a babe!"

"She must be mine!"

"Oi! Who does that guy think he is, getting so close to her?"

"Who cares? If he gets in my way, he's dinner!"

Yūji shook his head, chuckling to himself at the thought of these fools thinking they could take him.

"It's a bit smaller than our old school…" Yuki commented.

"Where did you two go before coming here?" Moka asked.

"Duel Academy, back home in Neo Domino City," Yūji answered.

This got Moka to turn pale and trembled, "You two…lived in the Human World?"

"Yeah…that's where we were born," Yūji answered, puzzled by Moka's apparent fear, "Something wrong with that?"

"Personally, I hate humans," she huffed. "I... I went to school with humans...and I was so lonely! They all said, 'Monsters don't exist, except in stories!' I felt like such a freak! I started to think it might be better...if I really didn't exist."

"Hey, we know some cool people that are human," Yūji frowned, "You can't just hate an entire race just because of a few assholes. And our godmothers happen to be Human."

"That's right," Yuki agreed, "They know what we are…and love us, regardless."

"I'm…I'm sorry," the pinkette apologized, "It's just that I'm still so angry because of what I went through."

"Hey, it's OK," Yūji placated as he patted Moka's shoulder. "You've been treated like shit; it's only natural that you're still pissed. But you gotta understand that not everyone is the same."

"Right," she acknowledged. "I'll try to keep an open mind."

"They're right, you know…" The trio looked ahead of them, seeing the guy from before step out from behind a pillar. "You are cute. Moka, right? My name's Komiya Saizō. Remember it."

"That depends on if we even care," Yūji retorted.

"You are no threat to us," Yuki glared.

Saizou only smirked as he grabbed Yūji by his collar, worrying Moka. "What I wanna know is... Why is a pretty girl, like you, hanging out with a couple of losers like these?"

Yūji responded by gripping Saizō's wrist, the taller student wincing from a burning sensation that was coming from Yūji's hand. "Don't touch me, Assface," he demanded, a fire blazing in his glowing-blue eyes, "Otherwise, I'll burn your stupid ass beyond recognition. And I promise it will hurt."

Saizō winced and was forced to release Yūji, looking down and gaping at the scorch ring that was around his wrist. His eyes went back to Yūji, glaring at the student as he saw the serious look in his eyes. Just what the hell was this kid? He decided to leave things as is and retreated, swearing to himself that he would show the runt who's boss around here.

"Pussy," Yūji spat.

"Are you alright, Yūji-kun?" Moka worried as she started checking him for marks.

"Hey, I'm fine," he placated, "Not a scratch on me, see?"

"Thank goodness," the Vampire sighed. "I'm sorry about how I acted, Yūji-kun, Yuki-chan. I hope we can still be friends."

"Hey, it's cool," he dismissed. "It isn't healthy to keep your emotions bottled up anyway."

"That gave me a shock though," Moka sighed, "I thought you were going to get hurt."

"Oh, please," Yūji scoffed, "My mother's scarier than that asshole!"

Yuki nodded, "Okaa-sama is capable of making you burn…just by looking at you."

"She sounds…scary," Moka sweat-dropped.

"Oh, she's real nice. Just don't piss her off," the brother warned. "So…are we cool?"

"Oh, yes! Of course we are! After all, you two are the first friends I've made here," Moka insisted before blushing, "Besides, you… Already let me suck your blood~! Your blood is just awesome! Way more delicious than any I've drunk from transfusion bags! The flavor, the balance, the body… Amazing~!"

"Onii-sama is not food," Yuki glared.

"Well, I'm just glad you're happy with me," Yūji smiled.

"Well…to tell you the truth," the Vampire blushed, "Yūji-kun…y-you were my first… The first person I've really sucked blood from! And a girl never forgets her first time!"

"Oh, stop…you're embarrassing me," Yūji blushed, catching the underlining connotation behind Moka's confession, whether it was intentional or not. "So, what else do you wanna do, Moka?"

"Let's all explore the rest of the school then!" the Vampire beamed as she started dragging the siblings along.

* * *

The trio explored the school grounds, the gym and sports courts. Aside from the exterior, the facilities that were presented were fairly efficient for a safe and fun school life for students. And then came…their living quarters…

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Yūji muttered.

The six-story dorm building towered before them, looking just as gloomy as the school building as the air of darkness loomed.

"They can't expect us to crash here for three years," he denied.

"It's heaven…" Moka beamed, "Have you ever seen a building with such personality~?"

"It doesn't look very….sanitary," Yuki frowned.

"But this place is a monster's dream~," Moka giggled, "By the way, what kind of monsters are you two?"

"It's against the rules to reveal your nature, isn't it?" Yuki countered.

"Besides, such a label doesn't work for us," Yūji added. "We're just as Human as everyone else. We share similar appearances; we speak the same languages, think like Humans and we dress like Humans. Yuki and I were born among Humans, lived as Humans and so I consider myself to be very Human."

"I…didn't think you felt so strongly about Humans," Moka awed.

"It's how we were raised," Yūji supported. "We were brought up not to be so intolerable of others unless we're given a reason. For example, if I'm pissed off at someone to a certain point, I'll throttle the fool before he even knows what hit him. And then there's you, Moka. Despite being a Vampire, you look and act pretty Human yourself."

"That's right, I am," she confirmed. "But… If this Rosary is removed, I'll become reeeeally scary! It acts as a seal for demonic powers. I don't like causing trouble anyway… So I'm happy to wear this and keep my powers in check!"

Well, Vampires are believed to be very powerful as depicted in stories and films, so there could be some truth to Moka's words. But her current personally seemed to disprove all current evidence and documentation.

Yūji was caught in his thoughts as he didn't notice Moka so close to him. "Of course, even with her powers sealed," she blushed, "A girl still needs blood~!"

"Huh," Yūji snapped.

"Gotcha~!" She beamed as she bit into him again.

"DAMMIT…!"

"You three look awfully chummy."

Moka and the siblings looked to see Saizou approaching, sneering at the trio.

"You just love being a pain in my ass, don't you? Get lost, Assface," Yūji ordered coldly.

"And there's that attitude I hate," Saizō grinned, his veins churning with blood as his anger rose. He threw his jacket away, revealing tears in his shit as his muscles expanded. It wasn't long before Saizou had revealed himself as an Orc: a humanoid beast that focuses on raw power and devours humans. "And since school's over, I doubt there's much of a problem," Saizō sneered in his transformed state.

"Great, so now you're just fucking ugly," Yūji frowned. He turned to his sister and inquired, "Same as usual?" Yuki nodded as they both performed a round of Rock-Paper-Scissors as Yuki chose 'Paper' and Yūji chose 'Scissors.' "Perfect," he grinned. He took off in a burst of speed, charging at Saizou as he ducked a punch from the Orc and slid between his legs. The Orc couldn't turn fast enough as he took a kick to the back from Yūji, but didn't feel a thing due to his tough skin. Saizou responded by swinging around for a backhand strike that could take Yūji's head right off his shoulders, which was caught by Yūji and shocked the Orc. Yūji then stood silent, concentrating as his hands ignited with flames, making the Ogre recoil in pain as he stumbled back.

"Yūji-kun!" Moka gasped in shock. "His hands are on fire!" she alerted his sister.

Yuki nodded, "That is Onii-sama's power… He fights using flames and can ignite any part of his body in order to increase damage from his attacks in combat."

"What the hell are you…?" Saizou growled, rubbing his burned arm for comfort.

"That's not something you need to know, Assface," Yūji retorted.

"Screw this…" Saizō growled as he made dash for Moka. "I WILL MAKE YOU MY WOMAN, AKASHIYA MOKA!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Yūji denied as he chased after Saizō. He managed to catch up to the bulky Orc and got in front of him, catching a punch into his chest that made a definite impact, though the spiked brunette stood his ground as he was pushed back a couple of inches, knocking some wind out of him as he lowered his head.

"Yūji-kun!" Moka gasped.

Yuki stood there, impassive and emotionless as ever before a small smirk pulled at her lips.

"Looks like your weakness lies in protecting people," Saizō sneered before blinking. He looked to see Yūji grasping his wrist.

"Wrong again, dumbass," Yūji breathed as he looked up, showing his cheeks covered in scales that matched the color of his eyes.

"Say what...?!" Saizō gaped.

"Just who the Hell do you think I am?!" Yūji grinned as he kept his grip firm.

"What the..? What the fuck are you?-!" Saizō demanded, trying to pry himself free of Yūji's grasp to no avail as his wrist started heating up. "LET GO…!"

"You asked for it," Yūji grinned as he lifted the Ogre off his feet before slamming him down on the ground.

"I…won't be denied!" Saizō growled as he tried to reach for Moka.

"Moka, get back!" Yūji warned. Reaching for his friend and sister, he had tugged on the rosary hanging from her collar, pulling off the piece of jewelry off its chain. "Oops..."

"The rosary…" Moka gasped. A flash of light erupted from the blood-red gem on the piece of silver as the Vampire was swallowed by the glow, shooting upward to the air. Day turned to night as black bats flew out of the sky and merged with Moka's form. She had become cocooned by the creatures before they started peeling off her body and falling away. Her bubblegum-pink hair was silver now and her fangs became more prominent. Her skin had grown paler and her bust size went up a notch, maybe two even. As Moka seemed to become more aware, the siblings could see that her eyes had turned red and the pupils became slits.

"Whoa," Yūji gulped. He and his sister could feel the power radiating from the transformed Vampire. Moka wasn't kidding when she said she would be scary if her necklace had been severed. The cute, bubbly girl they had associated themselves with had seemed to be switched for this hauntingly beautiful woman that stood before them.

"Red eyes…and a crippling demonic aura," Saizō muttered as he started trembling, "So the legends are true…! The most fearsome of all the Yōkai: _**VAMPIRE**!_"

Moka-sama ignored Saizō and turned her attention towards Yūji with a slight glare, making him gulp. "Hm, I've never seen something like you around these parts. I wonder what you are, Fudō…" Her voice was very different now. Instead of that soft and cutesy voice from before, she now sounded dominant and mature, giving off an air of confidence that rivaled or even dwarfed Yūji's own.

"Well, we can talk later," he promised, "Gotta take out the trash first."

"Agreed, so I'll handle this," the Vampire volunteered as she approached Saizou. She let out a yawn before beckoning the Ogre with a finger, "Come on, I thought you wanted to play. So let's play~."

Saizō growled out of frustration, being goaded by the Vampire's taunting, ignoring his instincts to flee, the Orc charged ahead to seize Moka-sama. The Vampire side-stepped the charge, getting behind Saizou before delivering a bone-crushing kick to Saizō's back, sending him crashing through the forest and disappearing into the crashing woods.

"Know your place," she smirked.

"She's strong…" Yuki muttered.

"No kidding," her brother agreed. Footsteps were heard as Yūji had focused his attention to Moka-sama, eyeing the rosary that was still in his hand. "Oh, here you go."

The Vampire took back her item, wiping some dust off it with a finger before returning her attention to Yūji and Yuki, "So, what exactly are you two?"

"Long story short, we're a special race of Dragon; born human before our DNA and bodies changes when we come of age," Yūji explained.

"So you _were_ human," Moka-sama realized. It would explain why Yūji was so quick to defend his views on Humanity earlier.

"We chose our path of evolution and have reached a new plain of existence," Yuki continued, "We are…Manakytes."

"Hm…Ma-na-kyte," Moka-sama mouthed. "Well, you showed you can hold your own against trash like Saizō, so I guess I can keep you two around. Just remember to take care of the other me or you'll regret it." Snapping the rosary back onto its chain, her features had reverted back to how Moka previously appeared, the Vampire falling from exhaustion as Yūji caught her unconscious form.

"Well, things may be more interesting than we thought, Yuki," Yūji mused as he couldn't help but smile at Moka's cute, sleeping visage.

* * *

It was later that Moka had started rising from her sleep, looking up at Yuki who was staring back at the Vampire.

"Yuki…chan," Moka groaned, sitting up from the girl's lap.

"You OK?" Yūji asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she nodded. "I'm guessing you saw the other me?"

"Good guess. And since we saw your true form, it's only fair that we tell you what we are," he reasoned.

"Are you Lizardmen or something?"

"Hardly; we're Manakytes," he corrected.

"I've never heard of that kind of Yōkai before…"

"We're a special breed of both Human and Dragon DNA that have existed since the beginning of time and space before given physical form by the Crimson Dragon, or God if you wanna get technical," Yūji explained.

"And you've existed since creation?" Moka gaped.

"Oh no, not us," Yūji denied. "Trust me, Yuki and I are still very well within our teens. We were born just like anyone else. There are just some of us out there and that have existed throughout history that are very powerful; basically as strong as gods."

"So…you and your sister are basically dragon people," Moka summarized.

"That's about as simple as it gets," he nodded. He pulled his right sleeves back to reveal a crimson-red tattoo of a serpentine creature with a single wing and a head, running along his forearm. "This is a mark that tells people (who know what we are) we're Manakytes."

Yuki revealed her own mark, "All naturally-born Manakytes bear this same mark…"

"It looks so refined, like a tattoo," Moka observed. "Hard to believe it's a birthmark… And can all of you use fire like before?"

"Just me and my mother," Yūji answered. "We're each born with an elemental affinity but we don't change until we come of age, basically around 13. Before then we're still human. I...hope this doesn't change anything between us, Moka."

No! Of course not," she denied, "You two are my friends and nothing will ever change that!"

"Good, cuz I'd hate to lose a friend over something like this," Yūji smiled.

Yuki nodded, "And you looked cute while you were sleeping…"

"I think it'd be safer if we walked you to your dorm, Moka," Yūji offered. "Wouldn't want anything bad happen to you."

"Thank you, Yūji-kun, Yuki-chan," the Vampire smiled.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, so this is the first chapter, obviously. I'm really doing this because I was bored. Anyway, Yuki and Yūji are OCs done by me. Rosario+ Vampire belongs to Ikeda Akihisa and mentioning of the Crimson Dragon is from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, which is owned by Takahashi Kazuki. Rest in peace, 5Ds, rest in peace. Anyway, the Manakyte race is something I've developed. Sorry if this seemed short, since I thought I should follow the Rosario story for a while.**

**Oh, and as for the voices of Yūji and Yuki...**

**Fudō Yūji: Johnny Yong Bosch/Fukuyama Jun**

**Fudō Yuki: Kate Higgins/Kugimiya Rie**


	2. Charm & Vampire!

Episode 2: Charm + Vampire!

It's been a week after the incident with Saizou, with students still talking about it and trying to figure out whom or what could have defeated the infamous Orc. Yūji was listening to the different conversations going on and inwardly laughing to himself. He figured nobody would believe that Moka was the one who defeated Saizou.

"Yūji-kun! Yuki-chan!"

The twins looked see the approaching Moka, their only friend since the school year had started. She was the center of attention for the freshman class; both male and female, as they idolized the Vampire.

"Good morning, you two," Moka beamed.

"Mornin'," Yūji returned, with Yuki nodding in return. The siblings were holding hands as usual.

"You two are so close," the Vampire admired. "You look so cute together!"

Yuki blushed, hiding behind Yūji as she whispered a, "Thank you…"

"Yeah, well, the two of us have been together since before our birth," Yūji mused. "It's only natural that we'd still be together most of the time."

"I wish I was as close with my sisters as you two are," Moka envied.

"You have siblings?" Yuki inquired, stepping out from behind her brother.

"We…don't get along very well," she summarized.

"Well, it happens," Yūji shrugged, "But family is important. And when all else fails, all you have is family."

"I guess that's true," Moka accepted. "So, what's up for today?"

"Well, I wanna do some exploring on my own," Yūji answered. "Yuki can keep you company in the meantime. I'll be in class before the bell goes off." Yuki let go of her brother's hand, staying with Moka as the girls watched the male Manakyte go off on his own.

"Will Yūji-kun be alright on his own?" Moka asked.

"Onii-sama is capable of taking care of himself," Yuki assured.

While Moka was sure Yuki knew what she was talking about, she couldn't help but feel like something bad was looming near…

* * *

Yūji was by himself as he did some exploring of his own, looking for a place to relax. That's when he came across a small pond with benches placed in several areas.

"Well, at least this pond looks clean," Yūji muttered. Why in the hell did the inside of the school looked so clean and awesome while the outside looked so damn dreary and depressing? He then heard a female scream and turned to the source.

The source of the scream was someone on their hands and knees, and moaning in agony. It was a girl and she wore a variant of the girls' uniform. She wore white shirt with a yellow sweater vest, the same skirt as the other girls and had blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon.

"Are you alright?" Yūji inquired as he rushed to her side. She looked up to face him and he blushed as he gazed into the girl's radiant, violet, eyes._ 'Whoa…'_

"I'm not sure," she struggled, "I'm having trouble standing up…"

"Here, lemme help," he said as he offered the girl his hand and gently helped her to her feet. The girl suddenly had her arms around him and pressing her impressive chest against his own chest. He felt her soft breasts pressing against him and he blushed even more. "What are you...?-!"

"My chest...it's so hot," she moaned, "And I feel like it can burst at any moment...!"

"Burst...?" Yūji felt his head spinning.

She then looked at him with her vibrant eyes, "I'm Kurono Kurumu. Let's be friends...OK?" She then unleashed a wave of energy though her eyes on Yūji.

The Fire Manakyte felt a surge of energy course through his body, his vision blurring slightly as a wave of pleasure washed over him and had drawn him into a daze.

"Whoa…I feel funny," Yūji slurred, hugging Kurumu gently as they started giggling together. _'Hang on…what the hell?'_

"Oh my~" Kurumu gasped playfully, "What are you doing~?"

Her voice had somehow reached Yūji, snapping him out of his stupor as he looked around. "OK, what just happened?"

'_Crap, it must've worn off,'_ Kurumu frowned.

"Yūji-kun!"

Yūji turned to the call as he saw Yuki and Moka approaching. "Oh, hey you two."

"Are you alright, Onii-sama?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"Uh…yeah, I think," Yūji responded uncertainly. "I was just…" He turned, only to find that the bluenette had disappeared from sight. "What the… Where'd she go?"

"There's no one here," Moka frowned.

"OK, this is getting weird," he sighed.

Standing behind a pillar, the bluenette (known as Kurumu) watched the three exchange words before leaving; scowling to herself as she had decided her target.

* * *

Moka was by herself, contemplating what was going on with Yūji. She and Yuki had found him alone, but he mentioned being with a girl that needed help. However, there was no one with him when she and his twin sister found him. Yūji wasn't one to lie, but with no one around it was hard to believe him.

"I really hope he's OK," Moka murmured to herself, "Yūji-kun… "

"_**Hey, you should keep your guard up,"**_ a voice from the rosary warned.

"So…they say you're a Vampire!"

Moka looked up to see Kurumu, sitting on the railing of the staircase and leering down at her.

"It's quite the gossip in Class 1," Kurumu smirked, "Akashiya Moka, right?"

"Um…Can I help you?" Moka greeted. She had never seen this girl before and she seemed to know something important if she went through the trouble to talk to here.

The two girls had caught the attention of other male students around as they gathered to witness what was going on.

"Whoa! So graceful!"

"Did you see that?-!"

"White…she's wearing white…!"

"She's so petite…except for her…her…!"

"Incredible! She's as cute as Moka! Who is she?-!"

"I am the Succubus, Kurono Kurumu," Kurumu introduced to Moka, "And I am here…to defeat you!"

"Defeat?" Moka parroted. "What do you mean by that? I've never done anything to you…!"

Kurumu chuckled at Moka's feigned ignorance, pointing at the Vampire accusingly, "You're getting in the way of my brilliant plan! And I won't stand for it!"

"Plan…what do you mean?" the Vampire demanded.

"My plan to enslave the entire male student body, of course," Kurumu declared. "Operation: _**Yōkai Harem!**_" Hearing this made Moka and others around her sweat-drop, their brains hurting from trying to rationalize the Succubus's plan. "It was perfect. I would enslave all the men with my beauty! Until… _**YOU**_ came along!" She glared at Moka hatefully, "And all the fools fell for you, instead! I will never lose in a battle of feminine charm! You hear?-!"

The boys surrounding them recoiled as they felt the hostility in the air.

"Jealousy!"

"An intense jealousy!"

"A refreshing level of jealousy, in fact!"

"That's why I've decided to show you that you don't stand a chance against me," Kurumu bragged, "And I'll prove it by making that little boyfriend of yours _**mine**_!"

Moka gasped, figuring that Kurumu was referring to Yūji. _She_ must be the girl he was talking about before! "Listen…Leave Yūji-kun out of this!"

Kurumu smirked, seeing the reaction she received as she pressed on, "Now that I think about it… He had a nice scent to him. Almost like…a _human_~! Is his blood tasty? Is that why you keep him around, Akashiya Moka? Despicable… Good luck finding a new food source…after I take him from you!"

"You're wrong!" Moka denied, "I've never seen Yūji-kun as food and I never will! He and Yuki-chan are my very first friends…and I won't let you hurt any of them!"

Kurumu recoiled from Moka's courage. He hadn't counted on Moka being so stubborn.

"Hey, Moka!"

Everyone turned to see the Fudo Twins approaching, hand in hand like always. This made Kurumu gape as she saw how close they were walking together.

"Oh, hey there, Kurumu," the brother greeted, "Feeling better?"

"Ah...! Ah, yeah! I'm feeling a lot better now," Kurumu smiled as she made her way to Yūji's empty left side.

"Oh, which reminds me," Yūji gestured to his sister, "This is my sister, Yuki."

"Hello…" she nodded.

"Ah, so you really are siblings," Kurumu beamed. "It must be nice, having a good-looking brother with you all the time, Fudo-san!"

"It is… Onii-sama is the only one who can keep me warm," Yuki murmured as she rubbed her head against Yūji's shoulder. "You must be the girl Onii-sama mentioned earlier…"

"Told you I wasn't crazy," Yūji chided to his sister. "This here's Kurumu. Turns out that she's a classmate. Now we can all hang out together! Right, Moka?"

"Ah…yeah," the Vampire hesitated. Yūji must not be aware of Kurumu's intentions; planning to seduce him all for the sake of a crazy plan and getting back at Moka for nothing.

"Come on, why don't you join us, Kurumu?" Yūji offered, reaching out to her.

"Well…I guess there's no harm," Kurumu relented as she took Yūji's hand.

* * *

"A male harem," Yūji stated flatly, dumbfounded by Kurumu's explanation. "Not for nothing, but that's the dumbest idea I've ever heard."

"Hey, it was a great plan!" Kurumu defended. "Every boy here would be at my beck and call and I wouldn't have a problem!"

"I see your lips moving, but no words are coming out," Yūji taunted, earning a puffy-checked pout from the bluenette. "If you had so many guys surrounding you then there'd be so much testosterone floating around it would end in a really bad way for _you_."

"I…really wasn't planning on have a harem of guys," Kurumu blushed. "That's crazy, even for me!"

"Then…what were you trying to do?" Moka asked.

"See…we Succubi are a dying breed," the bluenette began, "So I came to Yōkai Academy on a mission. I'm supposed to find my one true love, my soul mate, my **Mate of Fate**, my **Destined One**!"

'_That's…a lot of titles,'_ Yūji sweat-dropped. It looks like Yōkai come to this school to do more than just learn some academics.

"So…you're method was to gather men in order to determine your one true love," Yuki deduced.

"Yes, exactly," Kurumu beamed. "You understand where I'm coming from!"

"Not really," she shrugged, "I'm not all that attracted to most men…" She scooted closer to Yūji, her grip tightening on his hand.

"So, you wanted to try and pick one guy out of, like, a hundred?" Yūji questioned. "That sounds tough."

"I wanted to try," Kurumu defended, "A Destined One is our Soul Mate; a lover for life. We Succubi…we depend on love in order to live; true love. Our love for that special person gives us the power to keep going."

"Wow, didn't know Succubi were so focused on a love life," Yūji commented.

"And we Succubi are dedicated to our Destined One, body and soul," Kurumu boasted.

"So, what will you do now, Kurumu?" Moka asked.

"I dunno," she sighed, hanging her head low, "Maybe my plan was a bust from the start…"

"Sounds like somebody needs a friend," Yūji chided.

Kurumu blinked, looking up at Yūji, "A friend?"

"Yup! A friend who can help you out whenever you need it," he elaborated before giving Kurumu a two-fingered salute. "Is it OK if I volunteered for the job?"

"But…after what I did…"

"Hey, you were only doing what you were trained to do, right? Sure, you're plan was a little…odd, but I'm sure you didn't mean any harm," Yūji supported.

"We won't hold it against you, Kurono," Yuki nodded, turning to Moka, "Right, Akashiya?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind having another friend," Moka smiled, "Please be our friend, Kurumu-chan!"

Words couldn't come to her as Kurumu tried to contemplate what was going on. At first she was hunting for her Destined One, and now she was offered friendship by the three that stood before her; and one of them was a girl she'd sworn to defeat.

"Thanks, you guys," Kurumu smiled, taking Yūji's hand without hesitation.

* * *

In the forest, Kurumu was walking back to her dorm. She had much to think about. "He's alright, that Fudo Yūji," she smiled to herself. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see three male 3rd-year students with sunglasses.

"Say, wanna have some fun?" one of them asked as he leered at her body. They then moved quickly. One grabbed her arms while the other grabbed her legs. She let out a scream but then a rolled up handkerchief was shoved into her mouth as they all pulled her to the ground, the bluenette struggling against them to no avail. Kurumu was pinned to the ground as one boy held her wrists and another held her ankles. "Get her panties off!" the lead boy ordered as he started to undo his belt.

She was gagged by a handkerchief and couldn't scream. Also, they were wearing sunglasses so her Charm technique could not affect them. _'No! Not like this!'_

"Get ready to feel a nice, hard cock in you, baby," the lead man said as he began to drop his pants. Suddenly, a foot covered in flames was slammed across his face, launching the student through tree after tree into the forest.

Kurumu looked to see Moka and Yuki approaching, the pinkette gasping in horror at the scene while Yuki frowned in disgust. The other two students backed away fearfully, Kurumu shaking with fear as well when she looked up to see Yūji standing over her, engulfed in flames and glaring at the 3rd-years murderously.

**Music – "Dragon Slayer" (Fairy Tail)**

"So, you guys wanna burn, huh," he growled, almost like a beast, as he cracked his flaming knuckles. "Fine by me, fucktards, cuz I'm absolutely happy to light the fire…"

"Dammit! Respect your seniors!" one of the 3rd-years shouted as they began to transform. Small goat horns appeared from their heads as their ears elongated. Their legs then shifted into double-jointed legs with hooves, like those belonging to a goat.

They were Satyrs, the perverts of the monster world. They were known for assaulting and raping Nymphs. Nymphs, once raped, became subservient to the Satyrs. There were no female satyrs so they had to crossbreed with other races.

"Then show respect to your juniors, fucktards…" Yūji countered as he was instantly in the leaders face, frightening the senior long enough as his fist ignited with flame encasing it. _**"Karyū no…TEK-KEN (**__**火竜の鉄拳**_ _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!"**_ he roared as he slammed his fire-powered fist into the a second's face, burning skin, flesh and smashing bone as he was knocked through a few trees like his leader. Yūji growled as he turned to the last Satyr, fists blazing as he dashed forward. He let out a roar as he fed him another flame-powered punch, going for a 1-hit KO. The Satyr was indeed knocked out and knocked for a loop as was sent flying into a tree that snapped in half and came down on top of him.

**End Music**

Moka was amazed at how Yuji fought off the Satyrs. He was brutal, precise and deadly as he took care of the seniors with a single hit for each of them. Moka-sama was interested in Yūji's power, hoping there would come a time when she could test him. She need to know if her source of blood was capable and worthy of standing beside her as an equal or not.

Yūji helped Kurumu up, dusting off her clothes and saw her trembling with fear. "Hey, you're alright," he assured, grasping her shoulders. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she gazed at him when he hugged her close to console the poor girl. The warmth Kurumu felt coming off Yūji's body was comforting as she finally embraced him, crying into his shoulder like a baby; the Fudo brother maintaining his embrace as she let Kurumu shed her tears.

* * *

It was several days after the incident, Kurumu now relaxed and more or less back to normal. Morning classes were soon to begin and the trio was well on their way to the main building.

"You did a good thing in saving Kurumu-chan, Yūji-kun," Moka complimented.

"I just did what anyone would've done," Yūji dismissed. "I'm just glad I made the right call in following her."

"Onii-sama is a good judge of character," Yuki nodded, "He knows who to choose as friends…"

"Oh, stop," he blushed.

"GOOD MORNING!" Kurumu cheered, alarming the trio.

"Kurumu…!" Yuji smiled as he tried to calm down from the sudden scare. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to you, Yūji," she beamed as she presented a basket of cookies. "I made these for you… I hope you like'em."

"Aw, that's sweet," he blushed, "What's the occasion?"

Kurumu was too busy shaking and giggling to herself, blushing madly before speaking up, "Well~, remember when I said how I came here, searching for my Destined One~? Well, I decided, and I've chosen you!"

"EH~?" Moka shook. Yuki gave no reply, aside from giving her brother a playful smirk as she watched him stumble to find some words to spit out.

"Wow…I dunno what to say," Yūji blushed, "I mean, we did just meet yesterday…"

"You came to my rescue like a blazing knight," she gushed, "I'm totally in love~!" She looked to Moka and smirked, the two exchanging looks as sparks flared from their eyes and clashed in between. "So, who should we invite to the wedding, Darling~?" she asked as she hooked and arm around Yūji's.

"Yūji-kun, do something," Moka pleaded as she tugged on Yūji's other arm, "She's gone insane!"

"You're both going to tear off Onii-sama's arms…" Yuki warned in monotone.

"Right…do something," Yūji sweat-dropped.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, so here's chapter 2 for you guys. The rescue scene was borrowed from a friend, so that's the thing. Hope you guys have something to say about it so far, or whatever really.**


	3. Magic & Vampire!

Students swarmed the bulletin board, scanning the board to find their name and results. Midterms were already upon them as the school's curriculum mirrored that of human schools.

"The test results are up!"

"Shit, I bombed!"

"I fucking suck!"

"Better than mine at least!"

Moka spotted her name on the far right side of the board and she was ranked 13th of the freshman class. Suffice to say, she was getting a lot of praise

"Wow, Moka-san's ranked 13th!"

"She's got brains AND beauty!"

"Moka-san is amazing!"

Moka blushed from all the praising and blinked as she saw Yūji looking for his name on the far side of the board, by the lower ranks.

"Yūji-kun, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just looking for my name," he answered.

Moka blinked and turned to the board and gasped as she pointed, "Over here!"

Yūji walked over to Moka and saw that he was ranked 4th. "That's a relief," he sighed, "I tried hard to hold back…"

"Really?"

"Onii-sama is very modest when it comes to schoolwork," Yuki informed, "He shares Otou-sama's and Okaa-sama's intelligence."

"Wow, they sound amazing!" Moka complimented.

"Well, when you're dad's a scientist and your mom's a doctor, you have to learn things quick," Yūji quipped.

While the teens were conversing, a little girl in a witch's outfit was watching them. She had mid-length brown hair and violet eyes. She was specifically eyeing Moka and she was blushing as her spying was cut short by her class rep and his boys, who decided to do some mocking at her expense.

"Number one, huh?" the class representative remarked, "Really good. No wonder you were allowed to skip all the way into high school."

"Class representative . . ." the girl murmured nervously.

"And what's this? A cute little witch outfit?" the class representative mocked. "What, you think you don't have to follow the rules because you're so special?" He growled slightly. "I hate little brats like you . . ."

The girl looked down, but a small rock floated up from the ground and hit the class representative in the head, making him cry out in pain and the girl snicker with amusement. "Got you! Serves ya right for messing with me!"

"Why, you –!" he snarled, and was about to attack her when Moka got between him and the little girl.

"You shouldn't pick on kids," Moka amended.

"Out of my way," the class rep demanded before he froze at the feeling of murderous intent from behind.

"Go ahead," Yūji muttered, "Give me a reason to roast you fools… I'll promise to make it excruciating as well."

The class representative growled and decided to take his leave with his posse as there were too many witnesses around.

"It's OK," Moka comforted the girl.

The witch-girl was lost in thought as she tried to contemplate the actions of her saviors, realizing that Moka had defended her and enjoying the warm embrace.

* * *

Later on, Yūji, Yuki and Moka were having lunch with the girl, known as Sendo Yukari. Moka complimented on how cute her outfit was and the girl beamed at the affection she was being showered with. Yūji, on the other hand, was unable to pay attention so much as he was quite dissatisfied with something.

"Oh man," he groaned, "I need a pizza…"

"What's a pizza?" Moka asked.

Yūji stared at his friend dumbfounded, "Are you telling you've lived among humans and have NEVER eaten pizza?" He shook his head disappointingly, "You are so deprived, girl."

"Moka-san . . ." Yukari muttered shyly. "You're the one who's cool . . . and pretty . . ." Then she tackled Moka in a fit of passion, "I love you!" This startled both the siblings and Moka as she was sent flying back by the Witch as they crashed onto the floor. "I've been watching you . . . all this time . . . and I've only fallen more and more in love with you!"

"Yukari-chan, I . . ."

"Wow," Yūji blinked, "Gotta give her credit for being honest and bold."

"She's still young, Onii-sama," Yuki reminded, "Her innocence still influences her honesty…"

"Well, I don't mind us being friends…" Moka blushed. However, she was getting a bad feeling about this.

* * *

As the twins and Moka proceeded down the hall, students gawked as they watched Yukari hanging onto Moka via her breasts. To say the vampire was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

"They're even bigger than they look!" the witch girl marveled to herself as she squeezed the pinkette's fleshy mounds.

Yūji whispered down to Yukari, "Hey, don't you think it's a little rude to grope somebody's breasts in public? I mean, I've seen it done, but more along the lines of couples doing it, you know?"

"Hmm," Yukari hummed as she examined Yūji's features. "I believe I've heard of you, Fudo Yūji-san. You're actually in the top four of the freshman class in terms of grades and you're more athletic than most of the boys here. Although, there's no information on your interests or special skills…"

"Well, we can't learn everything about people at once," Yūji countered.

"Too bad I have no interest in you," Yukari continued, "And as a goddess, Moka-san deserves better than you!"

"Wait, what…?"

She pulled out a wand and gave it a wave when Yūji was suddenly attacked by cleaning supplies that sprang to life from the sanitation closet next to him.

"Ow! Hey, what the hell?!" Yūji cried as it was being assaulted by the brooms, mops, and buckets. "Hey, watch where you're poking that thing!"

"Onii-sama!" Yuki worried.

"Feel the power of my magic!" Yukari boasted.

"Magic?" Moka blinked.

She turned and nodded, "Yes, because I'm a Witch! Teehee~!"

"Don't just go "Teehee"!" Yūji cried as he started breaking the brooms and mops with some roundhouse kicks.

She then grinned, "From now on, I'll use my magic to keep away guys who try to get close to you, Moka-san!"

From behind a corner, the class rep and his posse were watching what was going on and snickered.

"Did you see that?" the class rep grinned.

"Revealing your true identity is against the school rules," the fatter student jeered.

'_You're way too arrogant, little brat,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"And that's how it is," Yūji finished as he told Kurumu his tale concerning about Yukari. He and Kurumu were in the infirmary, while Yuki was with Yukari and Moka, the sister acting as surveillance and observation.

"Yukari? You mean Sendou Yukari?" Kurumu asked.

"That's right," he nodded. "You know anything about her?"

"For such a genius, she's also a selfish little brat; always playing mean pranks on her classmates," Kurumu explained, "It's no wonder no one likes her." Internally, Kurumu was thanking Yukari for the "favor" she'd done her. With Moka out of the way thanks to Yukari's lovesick clinging, Kurumu was free to stake her claim on Shinichi. He would be hers and hers alone, at last!

Yukari was spying on Yuji and Kurumu. "Sorry, Yūji-san but Moka-san and her breasts are all mine," she murmured. "You can have the big-breasted cow." Using an effigy doll she'd made, with a strand of Yūji's hair she'd added in, she watched inside as he punched himself in the face, just to make sure it worked.

Inside, Yūji groaned in pain, rubbing his nose, _"The fuck…?"_

"Did… Did you just punch yourself the face?" Kurumu blinked.

"Wasn't intentional… My arm just moved on its own," he groaned. He suddenly yelped when his body jerked forward, launching himself at Kurumu as his hands pressed onto Kurumu's bosom, the Succubus moaning in surprise and sudden delight.

"Dude…these are soft," Yūji seemed to marvel before blinking, realizing what he was doing before sputtering, "T-time out! What the…why the fuck are my hands moving on their own?-!"

"Ooh~ Yūji~," Kurumu purred with an arousing smile on her face. "If you wanted to touch, you just had to ask~! Not that I mind, of course!"

"Wait, this isn't me!" Yūji exclaimed. "These are my hands but I'm not the one-OK, technically I am touching you but…I'm-Goddammit!"

Yukari giggled and was so engrossed with playing with her doll that she did not notice Moka and Yuki standing behind her. The Vampire, seeing what Yukari was doing decided that enough was enough and snatched the doll out of her hands.

"Hey!" Yukari shouted as she turned around to give the person a piece of her mind. Her eyes widened and her pupils shrank upon seeing her crush. "Ah! M-M-Moka-san!"

"Yukari-chan," Moka began as she held up the doll, "What is this?"

"I... uh..." Yukari stuttered.

"Are you bullying Yūji-kun?" she asked.

"H-he doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you!" Yukari reasoned as she stood up.

"You know nothing about Onii-sama to make such an accusation," Yuki glared coldly, the little Witch shrinking under her gaze.

"I don't want to know him! I don't need to get to know someone like him," the little Witch huffed. "What's so special about him anyway!-?"

"Yes, I'm back in the driver's seat!" Yūji beamed as he had regained control of his limbs. He had heard yelling outside the room and slid the door open to investigate, his and Kurumu's heads sticking out of the doorframe. "Hey, what's going on out here?"

"Oh, Yūji-kun!" Moka greeted.

"Onii-sama," Yuki greeted with a faint smile.

Yūji saw the voodoo doll in Moka's hand, and then saw Yukari glaring at him. He then put the pieces together and realized what had happened. "OK, this is getting ridiculous," he sighed before looking down at the Witch, "OK, what's the problem here? I don't think I've really done anything to you to warrant having my body hijacked, did I?"

Yukari glared at Yūji and demanded, "Why don't you keep away from Moka-san?"

"Because she's my friend," he answered, closing his eyes as he pressed his right fist against his chest. "I was taught never to abandon my friends. No matter the threat, no matter the danger; I'll always stand by my friends when they need me!"

Yukari's eyes widened, feeling the conviction in Yūji's voice. His eyes betrayed no emotion as he meant every word. She could feel it, and it reminded her of the people who ridiculed her just for being a Witch and the times she retaliated with her magic. Though she received satisfaction from their pain, it still left her empty inside.

"Baka! You don't know what it's really like to be alone!" she screamed at him before running away.

"Yukari, wait!" Yūji called, his plea falling on deaf ears as she turned the corner and disappeared. "I don't understand…"

"Witches are Boarder Beings, so it's no surprise she feels so lonely," Kurumu sighed.

"Boarder Beings?"

"We've never heard of such a thing…" Yuki frowned.

"Well, they're like midway between Humans and Yōkai," she nodded. "They're considered to be neither race and that's why both sides generally dislike Witches. If you look at history, Humans burnt Witches at the stake and Youkai that ate humans hunted down Witches because they couldn't tell the difference. Basically, she's half-human."

"Onii-sama…" Yuki addressed, looking to her brother worriedly.

Yūji nodded, understanding what his sister was silently suggesting. They too know what Yukari was going through, though on a different level.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukari was running through the woods surrounding Youkai Academy, not really noticing her surroundings until she ran into something. "Hey, you bumped into me, you idiot!"

Unfortunately for her, the said "idiot" turned out to be her Class Representative who sneered, "Actually, you bumped into me, and so you're the one that has to apologize." As his entourage snickered, the Class Representative went on, "In fact I know the perfect way for you to apologize... with your life!" The Class Rep finished with a smirk that showed sharp teeth with a lizard-like tongue flicking out.

As the Class Representative and his cronies began to transform into their true forms as humanoid lizards, Yukari attempted to cast a spell with her wand. However, one of the Class Rep's cronies lunged forward before he bit her wand in half with his mouthful of sharp fangs before spitting the wand out.

_'No!'_ Yukari thought desperately, _'I can't use my magic without my wand…!'_ She stumbled backward until she hit a tree.

The Lizardmen snickered darkly as the Class Representative walked forward, "You know, I normally don't eat filth like you, but since you just piss me off, I think I'll make an exception!" The Class Rep roared with his mouth wide open as he lunged forward.

Yukari close her eyes, preparing for the end. However, her end never came as the representative was fed a fire-powered punch to the face, sending him flying back to his men as they caught him.

"What the hell!-?" he growled as he looked to see Yūji standing in front of the little Witch. The girls weren't far behind as they joined his side defensively as they protected Yukari, with Yuki holding the little Witch close. "What is this!-?"

Yūji's scales were active, his eyes glowing and growling like a feral animal with his fists blazing. "You fucktards give all reptilians a bad name…!" He looked to Moka expectantly, the Vampire nodding and allowing Yūji to remove her seal as she went through her transformation.

Kurumu had decided to transform as well, her claws extending and sprouting bat wings that tore through the back of clothes and a spade-tipped tail sprouting a spade-tipped tail from beneath her skirt.

"Do you really need my help with these small fry?" Moka-sama demanded, crossing her arms.

Yūji shrugged, "Thought you could use a little exercise. We each get one, but I call dibs on their boss. Now then… _TIME TO BURN!_" he roared out, charging the Lizardmen, as he and the girls went on the attack.

One tried to snap his jaws at Kurumu, but the Succubus was too fast as she flew right past him and cut him down with her claws. Her flight and agility gave her the advantage over the raw power of the Lizardman as he was knocked out cold with shredded clothes.

Moka-sama was dodging another Lizardman's claw swipes, simply gliding back as the swipes missed her by slight hairs. She smirked as she leaned back, bringing her leg up as she kicked his teeth in, destroying the Lizardman's fangs as he was launched through trees. "Small fry… After all, you are the kind of garbage that can only wield power against weaker beings!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" the Class Representative roared as he charged at Yūji, swiping at the dodging Manakyte with his claws before he was stopped dead in his tracks by his wrist, the Lizardman trembling under Yūji's gaze.

"I'm a Manakyte, fucker! And don't you forget it!" Yūji roared as he fed him a few fire-powered punches. Each punch burned a hole in his shirt, dealing direct damage to the reptile with both punches _and_ burns. The representative had gotten the wind knocked out of him, but Yuji wasn't done with the Lizardman as Yūji roared out, his arms igniting with flames. _**"**__**Karyū no Yokugeki**__** (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!"**_ he roared as he started flailing them forward like whips and lashed the Class Rep with the powerful flames.

The Lizardman cried out in pain as he was roasted, crashing along with his fellow reptilians as they too burst into flames. An explosion was triggered as the trio was sent flying into the sky, disappearing as all that could be seen of them were twinkling stars.

"Hmph, not even a workout," Moka-sama scoffed.

"Well, at least they weren't too much of a problem," Kurumu tried to reason. Moka-sama merely huffed her frustration.

"You OK, kiddo?" Yūji asked as he kneeled before Yukari, the little Witch still in a stupor after watching the 3-vs-3 battle. It was a completely one-sided bout as Yūji, Kurumu and Moka-sama had dominated the three Lizardmen with no effort.

"…But why? I did such appalling things," Yukari muttered nervously, "Why would…you even rescue me…let alone care about me?"

"We all know what it's like to be alone, Yukari," Yūji smiled, "In our own ways. However, that doesn't mean we have to suffer alone, which is why we are all friends. We'll be your friends as well, if you're willing to give us a chance."

Yukari took the words in, her eyes watering breaking she started bawling like a baby as Yuki held her close.

* * *

"Yukari's really changed," Kurumu admired as she and Moka were walking to the hallway, carrying some boxes as they were on their way to their classroom. "She actually got in front of her whole class and apologized for all the pranks she's pulled. I think everyone kinda felt guilty too…about the way they treated her."

"I'm glad," Moka smiled as she opened the classroom door, "It shows she's growing up." They opened to door to find…

"Oh, Yūji-san, I just love you to death!" Yukari cried happily as she was hugging Yūji tightly.

"Come on, Yukari…knock it off!" the Fire Manakyte tried to plea.

"Yukari-chan!" Moka called.

"Oh, Moka-san!" she greeted. "Our classes are next door, so I decided to drop by and say hello!"

"What's going on?" the Vampire asked.

"I don't even know anymore," Yūji sighed as he fell back into a seat, his sister Yuki getting behind him to massage his shoulders.

"After all, I already love Moka-san so…I've fallen madly in love with Yūji-san too!" the Witch declared.

"Hey you," Kurumu growled as she rushed over to Yūji's side, "Yūji's mine, you hear!"

"Hey, let go…!" Yukari demanded as the two started tugging Yūji back and forth.

"You're both wrong," Yuki declared as she hugged her brother from behind, "Onii-sama and I have been together since the beginning…"

As the trio was arguing amongst themselves, with Yūji in the crossfire, Moka held her head low as she muttered, "All of you are just wasting your breath…" They turned to Moka as they stared at her questioningly before Moka jumped at them. "YUJI BELONGS TO ME!"

"Moka, wait…don't bite me like this…!" Yūji pleaded.

Too late…

"Capu-CHUU~!"

"Goddammit!"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: And Yukari joins the fray. I'm pretty much going by the anime time-line, at least for the past three chapters. I'll be going by the manga storyline for the most part next, once chapter four is done. Trying to mix and match here, though I'm still unsure if I should use some characters like Ishigami or those three club members that stalked the girls that one episode. You know, those combining idiots from the anime. Anyway, if you guys have something to say about that (character appearances and whatnot), then just leave a suggestion or choice in your reviews and I'll see what I can do. Oh, and I'll try to answer any questions as well. Ciaossu!**


	4. Fang & Vampire!

"R-Really? It's OK?" Moka blushed.

"Yeah, it's fine," Yūji nodded certainly.

"Oh, Yūji-kun…" Moka smiled as she inched closer to Yūji, "I'm so happy…"

"Moka…"

"This…is the first time," she blushed as she got closer to his neck, "That you've voluntarily let me suck your blood~!" And she took a bite out Yūji, taking a small portion of blood happily offered to her.

'_Don't know why, but this is hot,'_ Yūji thought to himself while he felt his blood rush due to Moka drinking from him.

The pinkette Vampire released Yūji, licking her lips with delight as she beamed, "You're so delicious, Yūji-kun~!"

"Happy to oblige," Yūji countered as he rubbed his neck. He noticed Yuki scowling and held her hand tightly in reassurance, effectively placating his sister.

* * *

The time had come for students to band together in club activities. It was mandatory as students had to interact with each other, much like human schools and human students did. Seeing as how the students here weren't allowed to reveal their true natures to each other, it somewhat served to relieve the tension that some species may have with others. The halls were teeming with life as banners and exhibits were on full display for students to view and pique their interests in order to help influence their decisions.

"Everyone is really getting into it," Yūji commented.

"What club do you think we should join, Yūji-kun?" Moka asked excitedly.

"I'm fine with any club, as long as I'm with Yūji~" Kurumu swooned as she hung onto his arm.

"Agreed…" Yuki nodded, holding firmly onto Yūji's free hand as she stood close to her brother.

The search began, but wasn't fruitful. Moka ran from the Photography Club, pulling Yūji and the others behind her as they fled from the seriously creepy president. Yūji felt insulted, embarrassed and downright disgusted when he saw the Science Club and its perpetual weirdness. Moka fled from the Mummy Club, again dragging Yūji as he waved through the air like a wild flag, and they had also fled from the Acupuncture Club.

Moka, Yūji and Kurumu were panting against the wall, with Yuki standing beside them and showing no signs of fatigue.

"This is ridiculous..." Yūji panted. "Who in the hell is psycho enough to come up with crazy-ass clubs like those?-!"

"A school filled with Monsters," Yuki answered bluntly.

"She's right, Yūji," Kurumu supported, "Remember that everyone here is a Yōkai in disguise, so there's tons of crazies here."

"_Wonderful…"_ the male Manakyte sighed.

"Are you four looking for a club to join?" a beautiful girl with aquamarine hair asked. She was in a bikini and sarong.

"Um...yes?" Yūji tried to reply, "And you are...?"

"I'm Tamao Ichinose, 2nd year student and President of the Swim Club," she introduced.

Kurumu gained bright twinkles in her eyes, "The Swimming Club? Seriously?" She then envisioned herself in a bikini, posing for Yūji.

"That's right, our club only has girls right now, but we're looking for some fine athletic boys to join as well," Tamao smirked as she eyed Leon and Yūji. "You get to use the school's swimming pool on your free time!"

Moka and Yūji gulped in unison, "Swimming...pool?" Yūji was visibly trembling, shaking in place as he couldn't say anything.

"Forgive me, but-" Yuki began.

"We'll do it!" Kurumu cheered. _'This way I can show __Yūji_ _my body and make him mine for sure!'_

* * *

There were pretty girls in bikinis everywhere. They were splashing and giggling with the boys who had come.

Yuki was sitting by the side of the pool with Moka, reading a book. "Are you alright, Moka?" she asked. She could tell the Vampire was quite apprehensive.

"A little, since you're here, Yuki-chan," she tried to smile. "I'm just not comfortable around open water..." She blinked and looked under the table, seeing Yūji tremble, "Yūji-kun? What are you doing under the table?"

"Mustn't swim...don't wanna drown," Yūji muttered with shut eyes, holding his legs close to his chest.

"Wow, you must be really scared," she frowned sadly. "Was he always like this, Yuki-chan?"

"Onii-sama has a great fear for large bodies of water," Yuki explained. She looked to see Kurumu in a bikini waving at them. "Kurono doesn't seem to know."

"Of course, since she's completely oblivious," Yukari scoffed. She herself didn't think Yūji was afraid of anything, especially after he saved her from the pack of Lizardmen. This just showed that there's more to the male Manakyte than meets the eye.

"Yūji~!" Kurumu called as she sauntered over to the trio, dripping wet as boys whistled at seeing her breasts bounce with her steps. "C'mon, don't you wanna swim with me?"

Yūji crawled out from under the table as he blushed fiercely, "It's not that I don't wanna swim with you, Kurumu... I...have _issues_ with water."

"Are you scared of the water?" she teased.

"Water Sci-Fi movies only made things worse," he despaired.

She blinked, "Oh, my, you really are scared." Kurumu then hugged his head into her chest, her boobs acting as a pillow. "I'm so sorry, Yūji~! I didn't know you were scared of the water. Yūji?" She looked down to see Yūji asleep in her bosom, smiling softly.

"Onii-sama tends to fall asleep whenever he's on someone's breasts," Yuki informed. "It's a thing he developed because of Okaa-sama…"

"I…see," Moka sweat-dropped, a bit miffed as her jealousy toward the scene started to rise. Yukari was fuming as well, more because she lacked the necessary 'goods' to induce this state on Yūji.

* * *

Later on, the group was walking around, when they ran into Nekonome-sensei. "Hello, everyone!"

"Hey there, Sensei," Yūji waved.

"Any luck with finding a club?" she asked

He and the others, except for Yuki, sighed, "Total fail so far..."

"Oh, you poor dears," she worried before smiling, "I know just the thing!"

* * *

The five students sat quietly in an empty classroom.

"Now, let's all get down to running a newspaper!" Nekonome-sensei cheered.

"I get the feeling that we're the only members," Yūji sweat-dropped.

Kurumu then hugged Yūji and beamed, "Well, even if it's crowded, and I get to be with you, Yūji~!"

"Aw, that's sweet, Kurumu," he blushed.

"Get off of him, Big-Boobs!" Yukari demanded as she waved her wand, conjuring a pan that painfully landed on Kurumu's head.

"Don't worry, we do have one more member," Nekonome-sensei assured.

The door slid open and a voice called, "Sorry I'm late, everyone! It's awfully bad form to be late to the first meeting." Stepping into the room was a taller, dark-haired, boy wearing a red headband and a slightly disheveled school uniform. Actually, the uniform was rather neat, but he wore the jacket open and had a few of the shirt's buttons undone, allowing his chest to be seen as he wore a wolf-shaped pendant. Then there was the fact he was carrying two flower bouquets.

"This is your Club President and editor, Morioka Ginei," Nekonome-sensei introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," Ginei winked as he handed Kurumu and Moka the bouquets, his gaze hanging on Moka for a moment.

Yukari muttered to Yūji, "Anyone else smell wet dog?"

"I don't smell anything," Yūji shrugged as he missed the point. "Hi, I'm Yūji!"

"It's great to see a male face in the club again," Ginei greeted, "You can all call me 'Gin' if you want!"

"I'll leave you all alone to get to know each other," Nekonome allowed as she left. "Be nice to each other!"

"Now then... You're probably asking yourselves _'What is this club?'_ Well, we have one simple objective: the publication of the school newspaper! Our duty is to uncover any and all stories of interest to this school, even at the cost of our lives! This isn't a club for slackers, and when you walk in here, you forfeit your soul!"

"Whoa! He's hardcore!" Yūji marveled.

"You gotta be hardcore if you want a story for the public," Gin advised.

Their first order of business turned out to be putting up advertisements for the Newspaper Club. Moka and Kurumu were standing on chairs that had been appropriated to help them put the advertisements higher. Gin was supervising them, while leaving Yūji to post advertisements on his own.

"Higher..." he heard Gin prompt the girls, "Higher..."

"Is this high enough…?" Kurumu asked, sounding like it was putting her under considerable strain to stretch herself that much.

"Just a little more..." Gin prompted.

"Kurumu, I'll put it up for you," Yūji volunteered.

"Thanks, you big sweetheart," Kurumu gushed as she great fully stepped down. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed.

Yūji then ran up the stepladder and jumped, slamming the poster in place as he landed on his feet. "How's that, Sempai?"

"Not bad," Gin snickered, "You're pretty athletic!" He cursed the kid mentally as he missed his chance to catch a great view.

Moka descended from the step ladder, wiping some sweat off her bro before she was given a towel by Yūji. "Thank you, Yūji-kun!"

"_No problem,"_ the Fudo brother accepted, giving Moka a thumb's up.

"_**Hey, you should be careful around that Gin guy,"**_ a voice from Moka's rosary whispered. It sounded a lot like Moka-sama.

"Kyaa! Who said that?-!" Moka gasped.

"You OK, Moka?" Yūji blinked.

"I think she's gone crazy," Yuki commented.

"_**I sense something dangerous about him,"**_ Moka-sama warned, _**"He's hiding some real power. Better not turn your back on him…."**_

* * *

"Ah, such a beautiful moon~!" Gin marveled. "Almost a match for your beauty…Akashiya Moka."

He couldn't help himself. He was head-over-heels in love with her. He had to have her! However, there was just a single obstacle in his way that needed moving...

* * *

"Ah, ladies," Gin called as he came across a couple of girls, "Tell me, do either of you know anything about Akashiya Moka and Fudo Yūji?"

"What's going on between Akashiya Moka and Fudo Yūji?"

"I dunno, they seem to be really close," one girl replied.

"I mean, really, I've seen her kiss him on the neck..." the other girl added, blushing a little, "And he really seems to like it."

_'Kissing him on the neck?'_ Gin thought, going into a small meltdown. _'What the hell!-?'_

"He really doesn't look like much, though," the first girl remarked. "But he is kinda cute."

"And Moka-san is so gorgeous!" the second girl added. "She has the kind of beauty that charms even other women can only hope to have!"

The girls were unaware of Gin trembling before he finally snapped in outrage and madness, "THAT'S NOT RIGHT! THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! KISSING ON THE NECK!-? WHAT THE HELL! FUDO IS BAD! REALLY BAD!"

"What's with this guy?-!"

"Dunno, but let's get out of here before we catch whatever he has!"

* * *

"Why are we in the back of the school building?" Yūji demanded. He had been called by Gin to join him back here for a special meeting.

"I got us a lead on that stealthy peeping tom that's been harassing the female students," Gin informed. "If we bust him now than the girls will be safe and they might even reward us!"

"I hope you're not in this just to pick up chicks," Yūji frowned. "I thought we were doing this to keep the school safe."

"Would I lie to you?" Yūji decided not to answer that one and keep his mouth shut. "From what I've heard, this guy likes to hang out around this area, and I'm guessing it's got to do with whatever's inside that window," Gin explained as he pointed to a small window.

"What's in there?" Yūji asked.

"Have a look," the sophomore prompted, "It's a real riot!"

"Right," he deadpanned. "Sorry, Gin, but I'm not buying whatever it is you're selling. Look, if you've got a problem with me then tell me now so we can be done with it. I've got homework that needs getting done and quite frankly, algebra puts me to sleep since it's so damn easy." He focused his hearing toward the window and heard girls catting with each other. Odds were Gin took him to a changing room that some girls were changing inside.

"Straight to the point," Gin mused. "I like that about you, Fudo. Too bad you're in my way of getting Akashiya Moka."

"So that's what this is about," Yūji frowned. "What, you like her or something?"

Gin just looked up to the sky and smiled, "Actually, it was love at first sight. I doubt you can understand my feelings."

"Well, you could be right," Yūji agreed. "I've never really been in love before. And I would have wished you luck with Moka; well, _before_ you were planning to set me up." He took a deep breath before crying out in a high-pitched voice, "SOMEBODY HELP! IT'S A PEEPING TOM!"

"What was that!-?"

"A peeper?-!"

"It came from outside!"

"Let's check it out!"

"Aw, dammit," Gin grimaced before blurring out of sight, which surprised Yūji.

"Huh, that happened," he blinked before making his own exit.

* * *

"He tried to what!-?" Kurumu shrieked.

"He tried to set me up by looking in on some girls that were changing," Yūji repeated. "At least that's the best guess I can come up with."

"He will freeze," Yuki swore, her eyes glowing.

"How can he do such a thing?!" Yukari demanded.

"He wants me out of the way so he can get to Moka," Yūji answered. "Odds are he thinks we're going out or something."

"W-what?" Moka blushed. "But…we're not! Are we?"

Kurumu frowned, "What, you think Yūji's not good enough for you!?"

"That's not what I meant…!" she denied.

"Look, who's dating whom doesn't matter right now," Yūji interrupted. "Gin is the problem right now, so he's the main focus. We can discuss dating when we're done with him." Yūji had failed to notice the hopeful looks that adorned Moka, Kurumu and Yukari's faces.

* * *

"So, who should my target be today?" Gin mused as he walked down the school halls.

"Morioka-sempai…"

Gin turned to see Yuki facing him, a feint blush across her face. "Fudo-chan? What a surprise."

Yuki tried looking away from Gin, revealing an envelope from behind her as she handed it to Gin. "For you…" she said before running off.

Gin watched her leave before opening the envelope to reveal a letter as he read:

"_Morioka Gin-sempai, I could not stop thinking about you since the day I met you. Please meet me on the roof tonight at midnight so that I may confidently express my feelings to you. Sincerely, Fudo Yuki."_

"Interesting," Gin mused. "Maybe I should hear her out…"

* * *

"I am here, Fudo-chan~!" Gin cried as he came out to the roof.

"Oh, hey there, Gin," Yūji greeted as he stood with his sister and the girls. Moka and the others were glaring daggers at the Upperclassman.

"Ah…Fudo," Gin tried to smile. "What's…going on?"

"Oh, I'm here to kick your ass for trying to set me up," he answered.

"Set you up?"

"Yūji-kun told us about what you did," Moka frowned.

"Yeah, you tried to get Yūji-san in trouble!" Yukari fumed.

"And for that, we're gonna kick your ass," Kurumu frowned while cracking her knuckles.

"But the letter-!" Gin tried to demand.

"I am a very good liar," Yuki smirked, effectively creeping out Moka and the girls. "However, it was fairly easy fooling a fool such as you, _Gin-sempai._"

"Now, if there are no more interruptions," Yūji dismissed as he popped his neck and cracked his knuckles, "I'll be kicking your ass now."

"You?" Gin mused. "_You_ are going to kick _my_ ass?" He let out a boisterous laugh before quieting down and frowning. "That's such a riot it's not even funny."

**Music – "First Bite" by More Than a Thousand**

He then unleashed a piercing howl, making the others cover their ears in discomfort as Gin began to change. His muscle mass increased, fur grew all over his body, and he developed canine-like features; growing a bushy tail, pointed ears, sharp fangs and glowing eyes as his true self was revealed.

"He's… a Werewolf, desu!" Yukari gasped, "They super-fast creatures that are as powerful as Vampires!"

"That explains the vanishing act he pulled before," Yūji muttered.

"So, still think you can kick my ass, Fudo?" Gin growled as he flexed his hands, the bones cracking audibly to loosen.

"Yeah, just have to put in more effort," Yūji affirmed as he popped his neck, his scales manifesting and eyes glowing.

The Werewolf chuckled, "What are you supposed to be, a gecko!?" He howled and dashed at the Manakyte, gawking as Yūji ducked a claw swipe. "How-?-!" Yūji responded by trying a leg sweep that Gin evaded by jumping back.

"I was lucky to avoid that," Yūji sighed, "See a Manakyte's eyesight is great during the day, but it's even better at night."

"Manakyte you say," Gin scoffed, "Never heard of it."

"Don't blame you, since there aren't many of us left from what I know," Yūji supported. He then inhaled, his cheeks puffed, before spewing a stream of flames in Gin's direction. The Werewolf jumped the flames in response and came down, swinging his claws at Yūji as he did his best to dodge. "OK, time for an offensive…" He slammed his fists together, igniting with flames. **"**_**Karyū no…Tekken!"**_ he roared as he started swiping at Gin. Much to his displeasure, the wolfen upperclassmen was indeed faster as he evaded each strike with ease.

"Where are you swinging, fool!?" Gin grinned.

"Gimme a break," Yūji groaned, "I've never fought somebody like you!"

"Is that right?"

"The most I've had to deal with were school bullies and street punks back home," Yūji explained. "This is like…what, my third fight with a Yōkai _ever_?"

"So, you've got zero experience with fighting other monsters," Gin mused. "Thanks for telling me your weakness, fool!" He dashed around Yūji with blinding speed as the Manakyte took a defensive stance, crossing his arms before him. But it didn't seem to be enough as Gin had struck repeatedly, his claws tearing at Yūji's clothes. "You see, whereas Vampires may be at the top when it comes to power, Werewolves have speed! And the fuller the moon, the faster we are! A Werewolf under a full moon…IS UNBEATABLE!"

"Yūji-kun!" Moka gasped.

"This is bad," Kurumu grimaced.

"Yūji-san has little to no experience fighting other Yōkai, desu!" Yukari frowned.

"It's true," Yuki agreed, "Onii-sama and I have no experience with other super-natural beings such as you all. But we mustn't interfere with Onii-sama's battle."

"But Gin-sempai could kill him!" Moka argued.

"Take a closer look, Moka," Yuki pointed as she and the others watched.

As Gin dashed around the defending Manakyte, patches of his clothes were being slashed or torn away, revealing scales on his arms and chest. _'What the hell is going on? I know I'm hitting him, so where's the blood?'_ Gin demanded.

Yūji smirked as he recognized the puzzled expression, "What's the matter, _boss_? Cat gotch'er tongue?" He tore away his torn jacket and shirt, revealing his torso to be covered in his blue scales." I'm a Dragon, basically. So it only makes sense for me to have _Dragon Scales_. A.K.A.: personal body armor. This stuff can withstand a tank shell."

"Ha, even with that fancy skin of yours, you're still slower than me!" Gin rebutted. "ACCEPT IT! AS LONG AS THE MOON IS IN THE SKY, YOU'RE HELPLESS!" He then dashed forward for the killing blow, claws ready, "NOW DIE, FUDO!"

"YUJI! NO!" Moka cried.

That was when Gin's wrist was caught, shocking the Werewolf as Yūji was staring right at him. "WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU STOPPED ME?! BUT HOW COULD YOU-?!"

Yūji looked up and pointed, "Does that have anything to do with it?"

Gin followed Yūji's gaze, gasping in dismay as the moon had been covered by clouds. "THE MOON! IT'S HIDDEN BY THE CLOUDS! NOOOO!"

"So…where were we?" Yūji asked as his grip tightened on Gin's wrist.

The Werewolf growled, his muzzle developing a grin, "Ha…no need to panic. Who needs the moon anyway? My power runs deep! YOU'RE DEAD, RUNT!"

Yūji retaliated by rearing his head back and slamming into Gin's face in the form of a headbutt, his grip on the Werewolf still holding as the Manakyte puffed his cheeks. _**'**__**Fire Dragon's Roar**__** (**__**火竜の咆哮 **__**Karyū no Hōkō**__**)!' **_he mentally called as he blasted Gin point-blank with a stream of flames before exploding in a blazing ball of pain and heat.

"I'M FRYING!" Gin cried as he was sent flying off the roof with a powerful roundhouse kick.

**End Music**

"And _that's_ how you roast a mutt," Yūji grinned.

* * *

"EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT, DUDES AND DUDETTES!" Yūji called as he waved a paper about in his hand, "HORNDOG FINALLY GET'S IT FOR BEING A HORNDOG!"

Students were coming to school from their dorms as they picked up the latest issue of the school newspaper. Female students that were victims of Gin's peeping found him and dealt their brand of justice on the Werewolf.

"Who would've guessed that something like this would be our first story?!" Kurumu beamed.

"And that wet dog finally gets what's coming to him," Yukari nodded.

"Things are looking up for us," Yuki smiled softly.

"Ain't that the truth?" Yūji chuckled before turning to Moka who was putting up flyers. He received a kick to the face by Moka, thinking Yūji was trying to look up her skirt.

"Don't you look up here!" she demanded.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Bam! And there's number four! Got nothing much to say aside from the obvious stuff, you know, possible comments and junk. So I just hope you like this one.**


	5. Deadline & Vampire!

**Episode 5: Deadline & Vampire**

"And yet another depressing day of shitty weather," Yūji sighed as he looked out the club room's window. It was a gloomy day of dark clouds and light flashes of lightning, but oddly enough no signs of rain. The temperature seemed to be held constant all day and every day yet students never really complained.

"…Yūji-kun? You seem so far away," Moka worried, "Are you OK?"

"Meh, I've been worse and better," Yūji sighed again. _'At least I've made some good friends. Well, they're all girls, but they're good. Just wish there was a decent guy I could chat it up with… OK, that sounded kinda gay.'_

"Onii-sama is often in such a mood during bad weather such as this," Yuki informed, "He's even worse when it rains…"

"Well, only two more days until the paper prints," Moka informed, "C'mon, we've gotta keep working!"

_See this girl by me, the bubblegum? Yeah, that's Moka; my first friend here at Yōkai Academy. She's a sweet girl that has a big heart when it boils down to it. She's smart too, no doubt about that. Of course, what you see here is just half of her. The other half is some kind of badass chick that can break your face into 80 pieces (and change to spare) with just a kick! I've seen what that leg of hers can do, and it's gotta be made of E-Carbon or something. Complete madness, no doubt! I just gotta make sure to stay on her good side, because I have no intention of eating that kick of hers in this life. However, I will admit that both sides of Moka are incredibly beautiful. I can't lie about that. I mean, you have almost a perfect mix of cute & sweet and sexy & spicy. She's beautiful either way, but there's just something about Moka that I haven't figured out yet… Oh, and before I forget, Moka has an insane habit of sucking my blood. Now, at first, it did hurt. But after giving her a chance and letting her drink from me willingly, I've been kind of numb to the pain of her bite. In fact, it feels pretty good when she bites me. Oh, who am I kidding? I find it hot when she bites and sucks blood from me. I don't understand it, but I get such a rush from having my neck bitten now that I can't wait until the next chance Moka gets to bite me. Hm, I wonder how it'd feel if that Inner-Moka takes a chance to bite me…_

"No need to worry on that front, Moka," Yūji assured as he let his fingers fly across the keys of his laptop.

"RRRRG…! This is killing me," Kurumu groaned as she stretched herself out, "Cooped up inside all weekend!"

_OK, so up next we have the bluenette with the ginormous knockers. Her name's Kurumu, and by all means she is definitely gorgeous. Just look at her! She looks so small and yet her body can support those huge tits! I have never seen such a phenomenon in my life! OK…that's a bit of a lie. There are a few women I know that have some big knockers; my mother in particular. Some of you may think I'm creepy by saying this, but you can go jump in a lake. My mom is fucking gorgeous and I am not ashamed of that! OK, back on topic… Kurumu is a Succubus that came here to find a special guy she calls her "Destined One." That's basically her soul mate, and she's chosen me. Why? I have no idea, so maybe I'll have a chat with her in private about the specifics. Don't get me wrong, I haven't rejected her or anything but I just wanna know more about this 'Destined One' business and what kind of special job I have to do or something like that. She's a sweet girl that always tries her best to please me; usually she does this by either A: trying to seduce me, or B: bakes stuff for me. I will say this; Kurumu's baking is slammin'! She should open up her own bakery, and I think she can actually make a career out of it._

"So true," Yukari agreed as she worked on her own laptop, "I feel like a manga artist in the shadow of a perpetual deadline!"

_The little Witch on our team is Yukari, a child genius with a bit of an ego that we're all trying to curb. Sure, she's smart, but her smarts have gotten her in trouble for a while before we met and being a Witch hasn't made things any better. Apparently, even other __Yōkai can't stand Witches just for existing! What the fuck is up with that, huh? Yōkai hate them, Humans hate them…gimme a fucking break, man! Anyway, Yukari really is a sweet girl that just wanted friends, and I was more than happy to be her friend once she finally opened up; all it took was saving her from a pack of dumbass Lizardmen. Maybe I should make friends like that more often… whatever. In fact, Yukari kind of reminds me of my little sister, Yumi. If we ever get back home, I'll introduce them to each other and maybe they can be friends. So, despite her genius and adorable tendencies, Yukari can be pretty…suggestive. She's even gone as far as to suggest a three-way between me, her and Moka! …Wow, just fucking wow. I've never heard stuff like that come out of a kid's mouth. I guess this generation is getting more mature in thought or something. Well, if she really does feel that way about Moka and me, then I can wait a couple years until she grows up a bit. Wait… Aw, goddammit…_

"Quit complaining!" Gin ordered as he supervised his juniors, "Newspapers live and die by their deadlines! Our front page story happened on Thursday – the day _before_ yesterday! If we don't have it in print by the beginning of next week, we can hardly call it news!"

_OK, the only other guy here, besides me of course, is Morioka Gin. He's a Werewolf and he's pretty strong and fast; I can't deny that. Unfortunately, he tried to set me up and get me in trouble just so he can get close to Moka! Luckily, I managed to call his ass out on that shit and kicked his ass. He may be fast, but I've got my own strengths and that was enough to pull a win on Gin. Because of that bullshit, he and I aren't exactly friends, but he's the guy in charge right now so I gotta follow him. I may not like it, but he does know what he's doing, no doubt. Just wish he didn't have to be such an asshole most of the time._

"So save your bitching for _after_ we've put the paper to bed," Gin finished while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Don't just sit there sipping your coffee, Gin-sempai!" Moka admonished.

"Just like a manga editor," Yukari snickered.

"This is not a manga, Yukari," Yuki amended.

_And this is my sister, Yuki. The two of us have been together since the moment we've been conceived. That's right, we're twins. She's usually quiet and doesn't talk much. You're lucky to get just a sentence out of her and that's it. She does talk to me though, as well as Mom and Dad. That's about it. She absolutely loves the cold, as opposed to me and my love for the heat. But she's fine with the heat too. As a matter fact, Yuki does look good in a bikini; no lie. I can say stuff like that because Yuki and I are comfortable with each other. We eat together, we sleep together and we even bathe together. So we've seen each other naked for pretty much the entirety of our lives. I'm fine with Yuki seeing me naked and Yuki's the same way with me. You guys may think I'm a freak for thinking that my sister is hot; well you can just bite me. I love my sister and I always will. But…as far as my __**feelings**__ for Yuki…I can't say anything right now. In conclusion: bite me!_

"Well, I don't care what I'm doing…as long as I'm with you, Yūji~!" Kurumu beamed as she hugged Yūji close.

"You're so shameless, Kurumu," Yūji retorted.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka cried. She and the Succubus shared glares as lightning seemed to clash from their eyes.

"Catfight, catfight!" Yukari cheered.

_Yeah, for some reason our Vampire and Succubus of the group end up in some kind of face-off. And for some reason…I seem to be in the middle of it, ALL THE TIME. I could be wrong…but I think Moka may actually be jealous of Kurumu. Jealous; sweet and innocent Moka is jealous of Kurumu? But she's got nothing to be jealous of! Well, maybe it's just a girl thing._

"Well, I can promise that you'll never have Yūji, Moka!" Kurumu swore as she stuck her tongue out at the Vampire.

"Come on you two," Yūji called as he looped an arm over Kurumu and Moka, "There's no need to fight. We're all friends here and we've still got work to do, right?"

As the Vampire and Succubus continued arguing, none of the members realized they were being watched outside; specifically someone in a tree as Kurumu was the target of the watcher.

"Soon, Kurumu…you will be _**mine!**_"

"Everyone hard at work?" Nekonome-sensei asked as she came in, "I brought munchies~!"

"Ah, Nekonome-sensei," Gin greeted.

"How are things progressing?" she asked as she watched the students' exchanges. "…Ah, but I guess I don't really have to ask, do I?"

"There are so many pages in the issue…" Moka groaned.

"Well, have some snacks," Nekonome-sensei urged, "It'll lift your spirits~! And Kurumu-san, this is addressed to you," she said as she handed the bluenette an envelope, "It was at the door."

Kurumu took the letter that was addressed to her, saying: _To my beloved Kurumu._ _'A love letter? "Nagare…?" Who's that?'_ she thought to herself as she opened it, only to gasp in horror as she found photos of herself in provocative positions and the like. "This is…no love letter…" It read: _Unless you want these photos all over the school, come alone to the "Monster Tree." 'THIS IS BLACKMAIL! BLACKMAIL! BUT WHAT CAN I DO!?'_ she cried as she shoved the letter and photos into the toolbox.

Yūji noticed Kurumu's strange behavior and grew concerned, "Something wrong, Kurumu? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Kurumu turned, laughing nervously as she skipped to the door, "I just realized…I have something to do…! I'll be back later!"

"But the deadline…!" Moka tried to remind.

"You guys will be fine," Kurumu rebutted, "I believe in you!"

"If there's somewhere you need to be, then it can't be helped," Yūji surrendered, "I'll take care of your half of the work until you get back, Kurumu. Just be careful, OK?"

Kurumu stopped in her tracks, inches from the door, as she trembled a little. She ran back to hug Yūji gratefully as she held him close. "Thank you, you big sweetheart," she whispered, "I'll try and make it quick…" Kurumu finally let him go and made her way out of the room, not letting anyone see the faint tears that she was shedding.

* * *

Kurumu arrived at the "Monster Tree," which was a tall, monstrous-looking tree. Sitting on one of the branches was a young man, who seemed to be sweating profusely; his eyes were hidden behind his brown hair that swept over his face.

"I've been waiting for you, Kurumu," he smiled, "I'm so glad my letter found you…"

"Who are you!?" Kurumu demanded, "And how did you get those pictures!?"

The boy chuckled before jumping down to meet the Succubus. "Cute shots, weren't they? They're my favorites. I'm Kano Nagare… Come on, don't you remember me?"

The memory finally came back to her, as she recalled meeting the young man around the beginning of the semester. She had promised him a date in exchange for taking good photographs of her. "Oh, right…"

"See, I'm sure you remember," Nagare smiled, "So I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your promise…or else everyone in the entire school will see those pictures."

Now Kurumu was in a real bind. This guy was confident enough to blackmail her for a date and he didn't mind humiliating her in front of the entire school. What's worse is that she'd be utterly devastated if Yūji ever saw those pictures of her; especially after working to change her ways when they met.

* * *

"Kurumu hasn't come back yet," Yūji frowned as he checked the room's clock. "I'm getting worried…"

"Deadline ditchers are the scum of the Earth!" Yukari cheered.

"I don't think that's the point, Yukari," Yuki admonished.

"Hey," Moka called, "How committed to the club do you think Kurumu-chan is, _**really?**_"

"What are you getting at, Moka?" Yūji asked.

"I mean, she only joined because of you, Yūji-kun," she reasoned. _'And Kurumu-chan used to hate me, after all…'_ "I don't think she really considers us friends," she continued, "I mean, that would explain her taking off right when we needed her.

Gin and Yukari grew concerned, not realizing the amount of thought Moka had given concerning the matter.

_'Oh my…and here I thought they were all bonding so well,'_ Nekonome-sensei worried, _'I'm afraid I've failed…'_

"Well, then you don't have that much faith in her," Yūji argued.

This got Moka's attention as she looked to Yūji. "What…?"

"I've seen how you two have been getting along lately, and it puts me at ease how Kurumu has been putting so much effort into her friendship with you,"

Yūji explained, "Sure, she messes with me but I'm OK with that. The only problem is me and figuring out what I should do. All you need to do, Moka, is have faith in your friendship with Kurumu and trust that she's OK."

"Yūji-kun…I," Moka blushed.

"Onii-sama, you've noticed it as well," Yuki spoke up.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Something stinks here, and I don't like it…"

* * *

It had been a few hours when Kurumu returned to the school. She was exhausted after being ordered to wear a gym uniform, a maid outfit and even a school swimsuit for pin-up photography, along with several other embarrassing outfits. It was really embarrassing, but she had to tough it out if she wanted Nagare to keep quiet about the pictures. He even knew some of her darker secrets, so she had to do as told.

"Finally finished," she sighed as she slid the door open to see everyone packing up.

"Kurumu, you're back," Yūji welcomed, "Well, we've done what we can and we can finish up tomorrow." He approached her and noted her tired face. "You OK? You look exhausted."

"I…I'm fine," she assured.

"Kurumu, if there's anything wrong you can tell me," Yūji assured as he took her hand in his. "I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Kurumu couldn't believe the amount of kindness and trust Yūji was giving her, her shame only increasing as she forced herself to stay quiet. "I'm OK, really," Kurumu assured as she hugged Yūji and kissed his cheek, "But thanks for worrying about me. It means a lot."

"Then you should head back to the dorms and get some rest," Yūji advised as he left with the others, "We finish up tomorrow."

They all left as Kurumu was left in the classroom alone. _'I can't believe he trusts me so much,'_ Kurumu frowned, _'I feel like such a traitor… I used to be so conceited, using my powers to turn guys into slaves. But even though they treated me like a princess, I never made a single friend. Now that I know better…I'm paying the price!'_ "I've got to apologize," Kurumu swore.

"What's wrong, Kurumu-chan~?" Nagare chided as he leaned on the doorway. "Today was really fun, wasn't it? Let's play again tomorrow, hm?"

"N-Nagare," Kurumu growled, "What are you doing here!? I only promised you one date and that's it!"

"You don't have to be so cold," he chuckled, "Say, should I show Fudō Yūji the pictures we took today? I bet he'd like them!"

"You can't!" she denied. "You promised no one would see those!"

"And no one will, if you play with me again tomorrow," the boy sneered.

"Just…quit following me around, you freak!" she cried as she bolted out of the room.

Nagare watched Kurumu leave, a questioning look on his face before he spotted the Newspaper Club's layout on the desks. "Well now, look at what we have here~…?"

* * *

_Sunday…_

"EHH?!" Moka cried, "The layout we made yesterday…IT'S GONE! IT'S ALL GONE!"

"All my data's been erased!" Yukari cried. "The backup file's been erased too! And the keyboard is all sticky! Some kind of slime…?!"

"S-slime…?" Kurumu paled, realizing that Nagare was left alone in the room last night. '_He must've taken the draft…!'_

The Fudō Twins noted the alarm on Kurumu's face, deciding to stay quiet.

Gin slammed his hands down on the front desk in frustration. "Damn…we don't have much choice! We don't have time to look for the thief. We'll have to start over! We'll drop the page count; just get it done!"

"That won't be necessary," Yūji spoke up as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a black USB, "Everything to do with the newspaper has been saved here. All we have to do is reprint and we should be good."

"And it's Yūji-san to the rescue!" Yukari cheered.

"Onii-sama makes sure to plan for emergencies," Yuki nodded.

"You saved us, Yūji-kun~!" Moka smiled as she hugged him, making the Fudō brother blush.

"Not a bad idea, Fudō," Gin nodded, "OK, everyone, let's get this thing done!"

"Um, guys…" Kurumu called weakly, "This may not be the best time…but I can't help today."

"Kurumu! What's wrong with you!?" Moka demanded, making the bluenette flinch. "How can you bail on us at a time like this?! Don't you care about anyone but yourself?!"

Kurumu couldn't bear to tell them the truth, not wanting to think what everyone would do to her if they found out the truth. Unable to bear it, she turned and dashed out of the room, leaving Moka and the others to their deadline.

Moka was the most devastated, screaming out, "I'm disappointed in you, Kurumu! I really thought your change of heart was sincere! But if this is your choice, then we don't need you in this club!"

* * *

At the Monster Tree, Kurumu showed up and looked up, seeing Nagare with that same smirk on his face.

"Heh…I knew you'd come, Kurumu," the boy sneered as e held up the newspaper layout, "Looking for this?" He failed to notice the anger in Kurumu's eyes as he was waving the newspaper layout in his hand. "What a boring newspaper," he continued, "The writing is 2nd-rate and I can do better illustrations in my sleep! The only thing this is good for is kindling!" He smirked as he pulled out a lighter and held the layout to the open flame. "So, what's it worth to you, Kurumu-chan? If you want it, you'll have to do _whatever_ I say…"

"Go ahead and burn it."

"Huh…?" Nagare then paled as he finally noted the serious, murderous look in Kurumu's eyes.

"Sure! Go ahead and try to destroy something that matters to the people I love," she challenged, "Just try and piss me off!"

"So you wanna try and defy now, huh," Nagare sneered as some kind of appendages extended from his neck and spewing out some kind of gas. "Well, I don't have to take this… I'm a Yōkai too, after all! Time to play my trump card…"

* * *

Back in the clubroom, Yūji rose from his seat and made his way to the door. "I'll be right back," he said, "I'm bringing Kurumu back."

"Y-You can't!" Moka tried to object, "If you leave too, then we won't be able to finish the paper in time! Please, we've got to finish this! If you won't do it for me, then do it for the club…!"

"I never said I'm leaving," Yūji contradicted, "I said I'm going to look for Kurumu."

"But she ditched us," Gin interjected.

"Then you obviously weren't paying attention, Gin," he countered. "Kurumu's in trouble and I can feel it in my gut. I'm going to find out what's going on and bring her back. Because this club isn't complete without her."

Gin, Moka and Yukari all stared at Yūji, moved by his conviction and loyalty to both the club and Kurumu. Yuki smiled faintly with approval of her brother.

"Everyone, look at what I found!" Yukari alerted as she showed them a set of photographs and letters.

* * *

Kurumu screamed as she was groped by Nagare as she backed into the tool shed as she smacked his hand away. Something was wrong with her, like her body was feeling sluggish...or weaker than normal.

"Whatever happened to that fiery spirit of yours, Kurumu-chan~?" Nagare jeered as he inched closer to Kurumu. "You're so docile now...just like a doll~."  
Kurumu's back was to the door before she dropped, almost out of energy. "What's happening...?" she asked. _'I've...lost all my strength...'_ She then spotted the appendages growing from Nagare's neck, her eyes widening as she spotted a colored gas spewing from them. '_Poison gas! He must be emitting it from his body...! No...if these keeps up, I won't be able to move!" _True enough, her vision was getting blurry and her legs were growing weak, wobbling as she struggled to stay up. She turned and opened the door, going into the shed as she locked the door from inside.

"Hehehe... Now you know the extent of my powers... " Nagare sneered, "I hope you realize now that you can never escape me!"

Kurumu was recuperating in the shed, trying to catch her breath as she was trying to figure out a way to escape. _'I have to counterattack... can't let him win,' _she tried to plan as she extended her nails. She looked down and screamed as she saw a face squeezing under the door, hastily backing away as Nagare had revealed his true form. "Wh-What's happening to you...?!"

"Don't you know?" he chuckled, "A slug can slip through the narrowest of cracks! That's right, I'm a slug monster! This is how I can sneak into girls' rooms and learn of their darkest secrets~!"

Kurumu was absolutely disgusted with Nagare now, "How...how many girls have you spied on...?!"

"Well, I don't keep count," Nagare jeered as his monstrous slug form was fully revealed, "But out of all of them...you're the best catch! We're going to take lots of sexy pictures today, Kurumu-chan~!" he jeered as he slithered toward Kurumu.

_'I...can't move,'_ Kurumu trembled, _'But I have to defeat him...and get the draft back!' _"Someone...Yūji ...HELP ME!"

"Awe, that's so sweet," Nagare sneered, "But it's just you and here, Kurumu-!" His ranting was cut short when the door came down on him and crushed him underneath.

"Who...?" Kurumu tried to talk, still paralyzed with fear when she recognized the hairstyle of her savior.

"Knock-knock...bitches," Yūji grinned.

"Yūji..." Kurumu blinked before her rescue finally registered in her brain. "YUJI!" she cried as she jumped into his arms and crying like a baby.

"It's OK," he smiled as he comforted the girl. He pushed her back a bit to observe her disheveled state. "Man, you're a mess," he frowned, "Come on, let's get you outta here." He lead her out of the shed, seeing Moka approaching.

"Kurumu-chan!" she called as she desperately jogged over to the two.

"Moka..." Kurumu stuttered. She was taken by surprise when she was hugged by Moka, ignoring the slime that covered her. "What...?"

"I finally understood," Moka whispered, "We found the blackmail letter. You were in trouble and I was too blind to see it because I thought you still hated me... I'm so sorry, Kurumu-chan!"

Kurumu said nothing as she continued crying, thankful that she had gained such caring friends in Yūji and Moka.

"HEY!" Nagare cried as he burst from the shed, "Don't ignore me!"

"What is that?!" Moka gasped.

"Ugly," Yūji grimaced.

"Mmm... My lucky day~!" Nagare sneered, "Akashiya Moka was next on my list... And she's HOT~!"

"Think again, Assbag!" Yūji roared as he lunged for Nagare, only for the Slug to blast him with his poison gas as he was repelled back. "Gah...! What the hell...?!" His senses were going out of control before he collapsed before the girls.

"YUJI" Kurumu and Moka screamed.

"Well, now that he's out of the way," Nagare sneered as he ventured closer to the girls. "Now then...let's have some fun~!" He, along with Moka suddenly froze as they felt an ominous pressure, Nagare looking around to search for the source. "Is that...an earthquake?"

"Don't you...dare...lay a hand on my friends!" Kurumu growled as her nails extended and wings and tail sprouted from her back and beneath her skirt respectively. The roots of the surrounding trees then burst from the ground, surrounding Nagare and eerily creeping toward him.

"I don't understand," Nagare panicked, "Why are the trees...!?"

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU BASTARD!" Kurumu raged, "For messing with Moka and hurting my Yūji...I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT FOREVER!" Even the trees themselves seemed to come to life, crawling and wrenching their roots from the ground as they stumbled toward Nagare.

_"It's her rage...!"_ Inner -Moka realized, channeling herself from the Rosary again.

"Kurumu-chan's rage...?" Moka questioned.

_"Her rage must've drawn out her latent power," _Inner-Moka theorized, "_This is the true power of the Succubus!"_

Roots had then entangled Nagare, trapping the slug monster as he had been immobilized. Kurumu, in all her fury, swooped down at full speed trying to get her body back in full control as she had cut through Nagare's body, tumbling as she collided with the ground since she was still under the gas's influence. Suddenly, the roots and trees that were alive had vanished, leaving only the students and Nagare in the field.

"Was that all...an illusion?" Moka blinked.

_"An illusion born of Kurumu's magic..."_ Inner-Moka realized, _"Powerful Succubi are capable of killing an opponent with their illusions alone! I never dreamed she'd have this much power hidden...!"_

"I got the draft back..." Kurumu laughed weakly. She then gasped as she crawled over to Yūji's weakened form, "Yūji...! Speak to me! Please!"

"Can't..." he struggled, "Feel like I'm gonna hurl..."

"It's OK, Yūji," she cooed as she rubbed his back, "It's over..."

* * *

Yūji was taken to infirmary after the battle, being treated for the poisoning from Nagare's gas. The others were outside waiting for news on Yūji's condition.

*SLAP!*

Kurumu's left cheek was reddened by a slap from Yuki, the white-haired Fudo glaring hotly at the Succubus as the others watched.

"You put my brother in danger," Yuki frowned, "I should kill you right here and now...!"

"I know," Kurumu affirmed as she ignored the stinging pain and glared back, "I put Yūji in danger and it was my fault for not trusting him and asking for help. But...I didn't want to think what would've happened if he found out...! I was so ashamed of myself...!" She blinked when she was suddenly hugged by Yuki, which earned the attention of the others. "Yuki...?"

"You need to have more faith in Onii-sama," Yuki admonished softly, "He does care for you, despite his reluctance to show it... He's not used to female attention outside our family and is rather shy, despite acting cool. Surely you have noticed?"

"But the photos...!"

Kurumu's objection was cut short as the school doctor had exited the office. He wore a dark-blue turtleneck and brown slacks under a white lab coat. His hair was long and black (with a bang slicked over his left eye), his eyes gold as he wore a pair of small glasses.

"Is Yūji gonna be OK, Akai-sensei?" Moka asked worriedly.

"Not to worry," the doctor known as Akai smiled, "Luckily, Fudō-kun hasn't taken in too much of the poison gas he was subjected to. He just needs some bed rest for a few days."

"Thank goodness, desu," Yukari sighed with relief.

"You can go see him if you'd like," Akai added, "Just don't crowd him." The girls nodded and made their way into the infirmary, where Yūji was sitting in one of the hospital beds. "I have a feeling that boy could be quite the problem," Akai sighed.

"Those girls really care about him," Nekonome smiled.

"I guess that's all that matters," the doctor mused.

"Che, whatever," Gin snorted, "He's become such a playboy and he doesn't even try..."

"Well, let's hope things don't get too crazy," Akai mused as he, Gin and Nekonome watched Yūji talking with the girls.

* * *

Kurumu bowed deeply before Yūji, apologizing before him as he lay in bed, "I'm so sorry for getting you into my mess, Yūji!"

"Hey, it's fine," Yūji dismissed, "I got careless, that's all. If anything, I should be the one to apologizing for not helping you, Kurumu."

"Oh, Yūji..." Kurumu teared, before jumping into his arms, "How can you be so...so selfless...?"

"Dunno, guess it's in my blood," he shrugged. "Anyway, Kurumu, I think you should spend a couple nights with us."

"Huh?" the Succubus blinked, her eyes puffy from the tears.

"Because of the incident," Yuki spoke up, "Kurumu will be sleeping with Onii-sama and I for the next several days until she's recovered from her ordeal."

"Aw, no fair!" Yukari whined, "I wanna sleep in the same bad as Yūji-san too!"

"Yukari-chan!" Moka admonished.

"When you grow up some," Yūji promised.

"Yūji-kun!"

"What? I said when she grows up," he defended, "It's not like I'll turn into an old man in the next couple years. Yukari just has to be patient."

"I guess Onii-sama is insatiable," Yuki sighed.

"Oh, bite me," Yūji grumbled.

This made his sister smirk as she glared at him, "Now or later~?"

_"...Never mind,"_ he blushed as he tried to avoid his sister's gaze.

"Is... Is it really OK for me to stay with you two?" Kurumu blushed.

Yūji nodded, "It's no problem, really. I was the one who came up with it and Yuki & I have already talked it over. All that's left is your 'OK', Kurumu."

"Of course I'll stay with you guys!" Kurumu beamed as she hugged the twins.

"Yūji-kun, are you sure about this?" Moka asked.

"Nothing's gonna happen," Yūji promised, "Everything will be fine! Oh, and is it OK if I can have those photos of you, Kurumu?"

"Sure," the Succubus beamed.

"Yūji-kun!"

"What?! She's hot!"

* * *

"So this is where you two live," Kurumu admired as she was observing the room the twins were using. There wasn't much to the decorations, however, and there was just a single bed. "Um...there's only one bed."

"Oh, Yuki and I always sleep together," Yūji informed.

"Seriously?!" the Succubus gawked.

"Yeah, it's been like that since...well, forever," he confirmed.

"Be grateful that I'm letting you share our bed, Kurono," Yuki glared.

"Right, forgive me..." Kurumu sweat-dropped, "I am grateful...very grateful."

It was later that the three had turned in for the night, sharing the bed as they slept together. Yūji was sleeping in the middle as his arms were around Yuki (on his left) and Kurumu's shoulders (on his right). Despite being mentally and physically exhausted, Kurumu couldn't help being excited as she had finally gotten so close to her Destined One; literally more so since she was able to share a bed with him. She was also thankful to have found someone who had become so important to her; someone she could grow to genuinely love...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, so I'm sure you can tell the ending here is different from Nagare's chapter. Well, that's because I made it so. Anyway, Akai Haruaki from Maburaho makes a guest appearance as the school's head doctor. He's cool, so I decided to included him in the school staff. Well, hope you guys like this one...**


	6. Snow & Vampire

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, I just wanna apologize for taking so long with this one. I actually had it done for some time but I never got around to uploading this. Anyway, we bring in another familiar girl, one of my favorites actually. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Episode 6: Snow & Vampire!**

"Newspaper! Come and get the latest newspaper from the Academy Times, everybody!" Moka called out as she gave her best smile possible with students crowding the Newspaper Club's table out in the front gate.

"Here you go, guys," Kurumu smiled, "Fresh off the presses!"

"Tips on taking tests, advice on relationships, and even fashion tips!"

"Man, these guys are pretty thorough!"

"Lemme get a copy?!"

"I'll take one too!"

"Didn't know the Newspaper Club had hot babes for members!"

Newspapers were selling like hotcakes, thanks to Moka, Yuki and Kurumu's looks which attracted a lot of male attention. Yūji was also the focus of a lot of female attention from the girls that were checking out the newspapers as well, much to Gin's annoyance. It must be the hair; yeah, that must be it. Girls can be attracted to wild-looking hairstyles. And Yūji's hair was definitely wild.

"Wow, they're selling like hotcakes!" Moka marveled.

"Yeah, we're all out now," Yūji nodded as he checked the empty box.

"We handed them out to almost everyone~!" Kurumu beamed as she hugged Yūji from behind.

"That's what makes it all worthwhile!" Yukari agreed.

"In that case...we should celebrate a job-well-done," Yuki suggested.

"Yeah, a party!" Yukari cheered.

"Great idea!" Kurumu agreed.

"And we can get stuff from the school store," Moka added.

"No booze," Yūji interjected. "Bad things happen to Yuki and I when we drink."

Moka blinked, "Bad things...?"

"What kind of bad things?" Kurumu asked.

"_Very_bad things," Yūji insisted. He spotted Yuki and noticed her perverse smirk as she licked her lips. "Yeah, exactly! You're not getting me again," he swore, "I remember what happened last time!"

"What happened?" Yukari asked.

"You don't wanna know," he insisted. He then looked around, trying to find their president, "By the way, where's the Boss?"

"He's probably chasing skirts like always," Kurumu scoffed, "Who needs'em?"

"He's an enemy of women!" Yukari agreed.

"You guys sure get along..."

All ears were tuned as the club turned to the source of the almost-silent voice. The owner was abeautifully pale girl with ocean-blue eyes and long, messy purple hair. Unlike a jacket, vest, or even a dress shirt, she wore a white sweater with navy-blue sleeves that was so loose it exposed the straps of a black tank top she wore underneath and the standard uniform skirt, plus striped thigh-high stockings. She also had a stick in her mouth, which was actually a lollipop.

"I don't really get it," she muttered.

"Got a problem with that?" Kurumu glared.

"Yeah, that's pretty rude!" Yukari added.

Yūji ignored the girls for a moment and walked over to the girl, asking, "Something you don't understand about having friends?"

"Can't understand friends if I don't have any," the girl retorted.

"Well, that sucks," Yūji frowned.

She stuck her hand out to him and asked, "Got any newspapers left...?"

Yūji looked down and saw a rolled up newspaper in his pocket. Taking it out, he presented it to the girl, "Here, hope you don't mind it being a mess." She took the newspaper and stared at it before shifting her glance to Yūji. "What, something on my face?" He felt an eerie chill from this girl, somewhat akin to Yuki's as she gazed at him with almost no emotion.

"So you're Fudō Yūji, huh," she identified, removing her lollipop and smiling, "You're a lot cuter than I expected."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Yūji smiled.

"Hope I run into you again," she bid as she left Yūji and the others.

"Yūji-kun, who was that girl?" Moka asked, "Do you know her?"

"Not really," Yūji admitted, "First time I ever seen her."

"Yeah, well I got a bad feeling from her," Kurumu frowned.

"Same here," Yukari agreed.

"Come on, no need to be rude," Yūji admonished, "Let's pack up and go get ready for classes."

"YEAH!" the girls cheered.

However, Yuki had her gaze trained on the girl's retreating visage. There was something about her...something similar that she couldn't quite place...

* * *

In class, Ms. Nekonome sighed sadly as she checked the class roster. "Oh dear, it seems Shirayuki-san isn't in today as well..." Her ears went up to the sound of doors sliding open, with all gazes at the back entrance as the girl from earlier came in, with Yūji, Yuki, Kurumu and Moka looking in disbelief as she took the empty seat in front of Yūji. "Oh, good, you decided to join us!" Ms. Nekonome beamed. The girl nodded, giving the teacher a faint smile. "Well, I believe introductions are in order," Ms. Nekonome spoke up, "Shirayuki Mizore-san hasn't been able to attend most of this semester due to some difficulties, but I hope you can all welcome her and treat her as you would the rest of the class family! Now then, there's the matter of choosing a class representative. Any takers?"

Mizore raised her hand, standing as she suggested, "I think Fudō Yūji would make a good Class Rep..."

Yūji looked up from his books, a puzzled look on his face, "Huh? What?"

"Hey that's a good idea!"

"Yeah, Fudō-kun seems pretty together with himself!"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Same here!"

Yūji was looking around, puzzled by the clapping. "What?"

* * *

"Isn't this great, Yūji-kun?" Moka beamed, "You're a Class Representative now!"

"I guess," Yūji shrugged.

"Onii-sama tends to lose sight of his surroundings when concentrating," Yuki informed, "It's a bad habit of his..."

"Yeah, I gotta work on that," Yūji admitted. His senses kicked up and he spoke up, "You two go meet with the others and set up."

Moka blinked, "You're not coming?"

"Gotta tend to something," he informed, "I'll be with you all later."

Yuki watched her brother's movements. She noticed him glance to the side and nodded, taking Moka's hand, "Then do not be too long, Onii-sama..."

Yūji nodded and watched the girls leave. Now on his own, he turned around and directed his line of sight to a column in the distance. "You know, you don't have to hide from me," he called gently.

From behind the column, Mizore poked her head out from her cover and blushed, "How did you know...?"

"I have this little trick where I can feel the heat of others at a certain range," he said. "But since yours is a little lower than most, you're a little easier for me to track."

"I didn't mean to spy on you," she apologized, "Well...maybe a little..."

Yūji approached the girl and asked, "Is there something you want to talk about with me?"

"Well, I wanted to congratulate you on making Class Rep.," she stated.

"I think I have _you _to thank for that," he retorted. Mizore's blush had deepened and Yūji grinned, "Feeling the heat, are we?"

Mizore decided to change the subject and pulled out a blue book, "Well, I... I read your newspaper. As always, your articles are the best."

"You a fan?" It was nice to know that he had someone interested in his work, especially if that admirer was cute like Mizore. He opened the book and blinked with confusion. There were markings and scribbles he couldn't make out, but a lot of things were circled and highlighted, with some things he noted saying; _"What a caring guy..."_ or _"Can he sense my love from afar~?"_ or _"We share the same soul~!"_ and even _"Mr. and Mrs. Fudō~..."_"Uh...huh," he blinked.

"You tend to write from the perspective of the observer, almost like an outsider," Mizore commented, "That's something I can really get behind."

"Well, I try to keep my personal feelings out of some things and try to be real with the facts," Yūji explained, "Personal opinion could draw unneeded attention."

Mizore blushed and asked, "Say...is it alright if we...hang out for a while?"

"I think I can do that," Yūji smiled. This made Mizore smile as well, her blush deepening in color.

* * *

"This is my most favorite place here, where I like to be alone," said Mizore as she stood with Yūji, overlooking a lake close to the school.

"Not bad," Yūji smiled, "Nice and quiet. We all got our own little piece of the world that we wanna call our own." He watched as Mizore picked up a pebble and tossed it, watching as it skipped nine times before disappearing under the surface. "Hey, not bad," Yūji clapped. She gave him a pebble and he blinked.

"Your turn," she beckoned.

Yūji shrugged and lobbed the pebble, chucking the pebble from the side as they watched it skip five times before sinking. "To be fair, I've never done this before," he sighed.

"But you made it skip five times," she encouraged, "That's pretty good for your first try."

"That's because I got these guns right here," Yūji boasted as he flexed and showed off some muscle.

Watching Yūji's display made Mizore giggle, "You're funny...!"

"I aim to please," he bowed, "You can catch my shows every night on Friday and Saturday." He checked his watch and frowned. It was getting late and the party had probably started by now. "Hey, Mizore, I gotta get going..."

"You can't," she protested as she grabbed from behind, smiling childishly as she had her arms around him, "You haven't beaten me yet~."

"As much as I'd love to practice some more, I can't keep my friends and sister waiting," Yūji denied. A thought then occurred to him and he got an idea. "Hey, why don't you come with me?"

"I don't...I couldn't," Mizore tried to protest.

"Come on, my friends are really good," Yūji tried to convince her as he took her hand, "And I think you and my sister would get along great! Just...watch out for Gin," he warned.

"Who's Gin?" she asked.

"The only other guy in the club," Yūji informed, "He's kind of pervy."

Mizore couldn't believe Yūji was inviting her. She'd never been invited to any kind of party before, and seeing his smile seemed to reassure her as she grew warmer, despite being so cold. "Do you...do you really want me to go?"

"Yeah, no joke," he smiled, "Whaddya say?"

While Mizore was indeed nervous, she couldn't help but feel the warmth from Yūji's smile and it was rather comforting. What did she have to lose? "OK...I'll go with you," she nodded.

"Bangin'," Yūji grinned.

* * *

The food and drinks that were bought from the school store were gathered and sitting on the collected desks. Gin, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Yuki were present, waiting for the others to join them.

"Yūji-kun's late," Moka sighed.

"He'll be here," Yuki assured, "Onii-sama never breaks a promise."

"I'm sure he'll show up," Gin enforced as he sat at his front desk as usual. "And even if he doesn't, he wouldn't want us to wait. He'd want us to have fun," he added with a grin.

"We can't start the party without him!" Kurumu snapped.

The door opened and Yūji came in, "Hey guys! You got room for one more?" Mizore was behind him, trying to hide from the others as she clung to his back. He spun over, bringing Mizore before the others as he held her shoulders from behind. "We have a guest," he grinned.

"Hey, it's that girl from before," Kurumu identified, "Shirayuki."

"She was feeling kinda lonely so I invited here," Yūji explained, "Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not!" smiled Gin. He greeted Mizore. "Hi, I'm Morioka Ginei! You can call me Gin-sempai, cutie-pie!"

Mizore recalled that this was the guy Yūji had warned her about. She looked to him for confirmation. "Yeah, he's the pervy guy I told you about," Yūji reminded.

"Pervy?! Oh, come on! Do you need to badmouth about me in front of the new girl?" Gin whined.

"Am I wrong? Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong," Yūji goaded, "Or should I show her the pics you've taken that you hide in your socks?" Gin was stuck in silence, gawking at Yūji as he nodded victoriously, "Yeah, exactly. Just don't try and get cute with Mizore. She's mega shy so I don't need your furry butt scaring her with your pervy antics." Gin grumbled and backed away. "Now then, let's have some fun," Yūji smiled, making Mizore blush.

* * *

Yūji and Yuki had walked Mizore to her dorm after the party. Yūji didn't want Mizore to go home on her own and volunteered to escort her home. His sister tagged along to make sure nothing happened. She trusted her brother, but Yuki was wary of Mizore.

"Thank you...for walking me home," Mizore blushed.

"Not a problem," Yūji smiled. Yuki nodded as well. "If you want, we could walk you home more often whenever you want."

"Onii-sama, we should go," Yuki called before looking to Mizore, "And we hope to see you again, Shirayuki..."

"Yeah..." Mizore nodded, "Thank you..."

"See ya then," Yūji nodded as he and Yuki left her door, Mizore closing as they left.

Mizore was leaning against her door and sighed, blushing deeply as she looked up to the ceiling and smiled, tearing a bit as she was feeling elated. "He...likes me," she smiled, "He really likes me...!" She was going to have to write a letter to her mother and tell her about the boy she liked. She had made first contact and he liked her back!

* * *

"Onii-sama, you should be careful around that girl," Yuki warned.

"Huh? Why? She seems nice," Yūji countered. The two were walking back to their dorm room from dropping off Mizore.

"There's something about her that feels wrong," she frowned.

"Sounds like somebody's jealous~" Yūji teased,

"I am _not _jealous," Yuki pouted, her cheeks puffing up childishly.

He pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry, Yuki."

* * *

It was a couple days later as Yūji, Yuki and Kurumu were walking together to school. Students from their class had been greeting Yūji as they passed the trio.

"Hey, Class Rep!"

"Good morning, Fudō-san!"

"Lookin' good, Inchō!"

"Not really used to this much attention," Yūji sweat-dropped.

"Well, you better get used to it quick," Kurumu smirked, "Cuz people are gonna look up to you."

"Clearly," he remarked. He felt a small chill run up his spine, recognizing it, and turned and smirked as he spotted Mizore's hair poking out as she was clearly hiding behind a tree. "Hey, Mizore! Come on out!"

The girl blushed as she slowly came into view, her gaze shifting between Yūji and the ground. "...It's not like I'm following you or anything," she tried to deny, "We just happen to go the same way..."

_'She's totally following us,'_the three all thought at once.

"Well, you could walk with us to class if you want, since we're gonna be going the same direction. We're all friends here," Yūji said, grinning.

"...Friends..." she mumbled. That word still sounded odd to her. Actual friends?

"I swear, you're as timid as a bunny," Yūji teased. That gave him an idea. "I think I'll call you 'Snow Bunny' from now on."

Mizore blushed even more, given such a cute pet name and dwelled on it. "Bunny...Yūji's Snow Bunny..." She was turning redder, her body heat rising as she was feeling dizzy.

"...You OK?" Yūji tried to call to her, "Need to see the doc? He's a good guy!"

Mizore slowly approached the trio, as timid as a little animal (definitely like a little bunny) as she got closer to Yūji. She couldn't resist her smile as she took Yūji's left hand, earning Kurumu's ire as Yūji's sides were full (since Yuki was always on his right).

"Aren't you a little too close?" Kurumu demanded.

"You're the same," Mizore countered.

"That's because Yūji's my Destined One!" she countered as she tried to pry Mizore off of Yūji's arm.

"And Onii-sama is _my_Onii-sama," Yuki declared as she glared at the two, pulling Yūji from her side.

"Ladies, please," he tried to pacify in the middle of the tug-of-war game he was made into, "No need for the hostilities...!"

"Yūji-kun!" Moka chimed as she flew into him from behind, tackling him to the ground.

"Hey there, Bubblegum..." Yūji grunted.

"Sorry," she apologized, "But I'm kind of hungry today!"

"I would guess so," he agreed as Moka flipped him over and exposed his neck.

"Thanks for the meal," she beamed as she bent down and took her fill of blood.

"Mind helping me up now? I'd like to get to school on time, please," he quipped.  
Moka blushed as she helped him up, earning glares from the three girls.

"Kids are pretty energetic these days."

All eyes were guided to the front gate as they saw Kotsubo Okuto, resident Gym teacher of Yōkai Academy. He was dark-skinned and had short red hair, wearing tracksuit pants and a sleeveless shirt. His eyes were beady as he gazed at the group.

"You should all get to class before the bell rings," he advised.

"Right, right," Yūji nodded. He knew Kotsubo was right. However, there was something in the teacher's eyes he didn't like but Yūji was gonna keep that to himself for now. He felt a weight pressed against his back and he looked back to see Mizore hiding behind him. "Mizore?" His eyes narrowed as he noted she was trembling. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." she trembled as she peeked out to look at the man before retreating back behind Yūji.

"So, you're back, Shirayuki," Kotsubo identified. "Do everyone a favor and try to stay out of trouble, OK?"

Yūji narrowed his eyes at Kotsubo, figuring he knew something about Mizore that he didn't. Well, whatever. "Come on," he called to the others as they followed him inside. Mizore spared Kotsubo a quick glance before looking away and staying as close to Yūji as possible, even clutching the back of his jacket as tight as she could.

* * *

Kurumu glared at Mizore in annoyance. The purple-haired girl seemed to want to monopolize Yūji all to herself. It was bad enough with Moka and Yukari as competition, but this new girl didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space. Between classes, she would stick close to Yūji like white on rice. Kurumu didn't even get a chance to talk to Yūji or show her affection because of her.

* * *

The day went on as usual, with classes and learning. During breaks, Mizore would cling onto Yūji, preventing Kurumu from getting any skinship time with her Destined One. The continuous interference of the Snow Maiden was frustrating the Succubus. It wouldn't take long before tempers erupted.

And it happened at lunchtime.

"Hey, stop crowding Yūji already," Kurumu demanded. Mizore was trying to feed Yūji.

"Why?" Mizore asked.

"Because he's my Destined One!" Kurumu answered furiously.

"You're a Succubus, aren't you? My mother has told me about your kind. You just flaunt yourself like a tramp," said Mizore.

"Ain't that a bit much?" Yūji asked carefully.

Now, Kurumu wasn't really a tramp. She just liked to express herself. However, she did not want to hear something like that from the ice girl.

"Well, you're just a creepy stalker girl who doesn't have any friends!" Kurumu snapped.

Mizore froze and she hung her head, her bangs shadowing her eyes. She then got up, turned and ran away without another word.

"Mizore!" Yūji called as he followed after her.

* * *

Mizore was by the cliff, tearing up from her spat with Kurumu. She failed to notice a shadow behind her and jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her and looking back to see Kotsubo looking down on her.

"K-Kotsubo-sensei...!" she gasped.

"You should be careful, Shirayuki," Kotsubo amended. "You know this place is dangerous due to the strong winds. A carefree airhead like you, falling off this cliff by accident...that would be bad, wouldn't it?"

"What are you doing...?!" she demanded nervously, "Let me go...!" She made a sharp turn and pushed him back, gasping as she watched Kotsubo fall over the cliff.. "Sensei...!" she cried, not seeing anything before something shot up from the side, grabbing her and yanking her over as she caught hold of a thorny root. "What...?!" She looked behind her, gasping as she saw Kotsubo in his true form; a man covered in tentacles and a red octopus body attached to him from the back.

"This is only what you deserve, Shirayuki," Kotsubo sneered. "You tried to freeze me once. A girl like you...will do us all more good as just fish food."

"It's... It's your fault," Mizore rebutted, "I had to protect myself when you tried to...!"

"Heh, don't try and pin this on me, Shirayuki," Kotsuba remarked, "_You_were the one who said you loved me. I was just gonna mess around, but you had to go all prudish on me. You should have just stayed away, Shirayuki!"

Mizore was losing her grip, tears being shed as she was regretting not being able to see Yūji again. She had hoped he would be the one that could love her, but hope was all it was as she'd never get her chance to even say goodbye...

"MIZORE!"

Her eyes snapped open as she felt someone grabbing her hand. Looking up, she couldn't make out who it was, with the light blinding her.

"I gotcha, Bunny...!"

She gasped, recognizing the voice of her savior. "Yū...ji?"

Yūji grinned as he was trying to pull her up, "The one and only... Hope you didn't put on weight, cuz I'm gonna end up getting a hernia here...!"

"You lil' punk," Kotsubo growled, "You shoulda mind your own business!" He lashed out with a tentacle as it tried to enwrap Yūji's neck.

_'Shit, my neck...my most vital area...!'_Yūji panicked.

"Yūji...!" Mizore panicked.

"I'm gonna snap your neck now, ya lil' punk," Kotsubo grinned, "Better say your goodbyes to Mizore!"

_'Have to act fast,'_ Yūji contemplated, _'Quick, Y__ū__ji, use your instincts!'_It dawned on him and Yūji grabbed the tentacle around his neck with a free hand and bit down on it hard.

Kotsubo's life flashed before his eyes before screamed in agony, his grip loosening. Yūji took the chance and pulled Mizore up with all his might, with Kotsubo flying up as well since he was still hanging on to Mizore. The two went flying and Yūji ran as fast as he could before sliding and catching the Yuki-Onna in his arms.

"Safe," Yūji breathed as he smiled at Mizore.

"Yūji...you...saved me," Mizore stuttered.

"You're damn right I did," he nodded, "No way I'm letting my friend sleep with the fishes. As for another fish..." He glared at Kotsubo who was slowly standing, trying to recover from his fall.

"That's it...no more bullshit," Kotsubo growled, his anger rising. "NOW YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

Yūji and Mizore got onto their feet, with Yūji nudging her back. "You better back away a bit, Mizore," he cautioned, "Things are gonna get hot."

Mizore didn't know what her savior meant, but she wasn't looking to argue as she backed away several feet as she looked on with worry.

_"OK, let's dance!"_Yūji cried as he slammed his fists together, his body igniting in flames, much to Mizore's shock as his jacket and shirt were burned away, leaving him topless as his fists were now blazing.

Kotsubo watched and sneered, "And just what're you supposed to be?"

"The guy who's gonna kick your ass, fucker," Yūji glared hatefully at the teacher.

Kotsubo roared madly as he charged forward, lashing out with his tentacles as Yūji ran ahead to challenge the Kraken, bobbing and weaving through the assault of tentacles as he closed the gap between the two.

**"**_**Karyū no Enchū (Fire Dragon's Elbow)!"**_Yūji roared as a jet of flame ignited against his elbow, rocketing his readied punch from below before he fed Kotsubo a a rocket-powered uppercut that collided with the gym teacher's jaw, breaking it and his teeth in one shot, as he was sent flying into the sky.

Mizore was seeing everything happening before her and she still couldn't believe what she was seeing. A battle between student and teacher, Yūji giving off flames, and the boy she was affectionate towards was fighting for her. The flames he wielded explains how she could feel such a warmth from him when she hugged him earlier. Normally, fire would deter her kind as she would melt. But she felt comfortable around Yūji despite his flame-wielding abilities. She couldn't understand why, but perhaps it was best she didn't waste time in trying to understand.  
"I'm not done with you, fucker!" Yūji grinned as he aimed his flames downward and igniting them with more power, the flames acting as rockets as they shot Yūji upward toward Kotsubo as he wound up with his next attack.

"Damn...you...! YOU BASTARD...!" Kotsubo roared.

"CRY ME A RIVER!" Yūji roared as his body ignited in flames, his head aimed straight up as he rammed right into Kotsubo's gut, the gym teacher coughing up blood as he felt his ribs break on contact and then burst into flames like Yūji. The big difference was that Kotsubo was in serious pain while Yūji was totally fine. _**"KARYŪ NO...KENKAKU (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)!"**_Yūji roared as he started spinning in midair, with Kotsubo still stuck to him before he finally fell off, still engulfed in flames as he was sent plummeting to the depths below.

Mizore could only stare with her mouth agape, her lollipop threatening to slip out. Yūji was simply _magnificent_, even more so than she originally thought. Despite the fact that they were elemental opposites, she couldn't help but fall more in love with him now for coming to her rescue.

Yuji was now in freefall as he came down like a lead weight, crashing down and forming a crater with his landing. It didn't take long before Yūji shakily collapsed due to a loss of balance and sat in the crater, laughing to himself and rejoicing in his victory. "Hell...yeah," he grinned.

"Yuji...?"

He looked up, spotting Mizore looking down at him from the edge of the crater. "Hey..." he waved weakly. "Just numb...from the fall. Remind me not to do that again, anytime soon," he joked weakly. "You OK, Bunny...?"

"You're asking me? Look at yourself..." she sobbed. "You...why...?"

He blinked, "Why what?"

"I'm too troublesome. Why do you bother?"

Yūji was silent for a moment before smiling up at her, "Because I like you, Mizore." He added, "And no matter what anyone says, you do have at least one friend, and that's me." He offered his hand to her, "Now, come on. Let's get back to the others."

* * *

Returning to campus, Mizore had both her arms wrapped around Yūji's left arm as she leaned against him. She let out a contented sigh. Kurumu, Yuki, Yukari and Moka spotted them and ran towards them.

"Onii-sama, you found her!" said Yuki.

"Yeah," Yūji nodded, "I did and I'm glad I did too."

"What happened?" Moka asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now I think someone owes someone an apology..." He looked at Kurumu. "Don't you?"

Kurumu was uncomfortable with the way Yūji looked at her and looked at Mizore. She knew she was wrong for the outburst, but she didn't want to admit it and her frustration got the better of her. Well, now or never, "Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier about you not having any friends. I was just a bit irritated with you being clingy to Yūji."

"Sorry," Mizore returned, "I guess I got carried away earlier too... I don't wanna give him up, but I guess I could share Yūji with you guys. Just don't hog him too much, OK?"

_'That's our line,'_the girls thought in synch.

"Good," Yūji smiled, "Now with that all settled, let's get something to eat! I'm starving!"

"I'll make you something really good, Yūji!" Kurumu volunteered.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, so here's episode 6. Again, sorry it took so long. Brain's been kinda slow during this vacation. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the read. Oh, I wanna ask: should I change the naming style for the chapters or keep them as they are? Let me know in any reviews, OK? Thanks.**


End file.
